Tell Me Where It Hurts
by Descena
Summary: After a near fatal accident, Jean beings to rekindle her feels towards her ex. Heartbroken, Logan fights for his fiancé as Jean attempts to deal with emotions and realizes, perhaps too late, that her emotions have triggered the uprising of Dark Phoenix.
1. What Tomorrow Brings

**A fan fiction that goes in depth into the feelings of Jean Grey into two of the most popular male mutants in the franchise, Wolverine and Cyclops. After a near fatal accident, Jean beings to rekindle her feels towards her ex. Heartbroken, Logan fights for his fiancé as Jean attempts to deal with emotions and realizes, perhaps too late, that her emotions have triggered the uprising of Dark Phoenix. What's a woman to do?**

**Ignores Jean's death in X2 and X3**

**THIS IS AN LOGAN/JEAN FIC**** with Scott/Jean references**

**Tell Me Where It Hurts**

**Chapter 1: What Tomorrow Brings**

It was blissful; warm; thoughtful; and compassionate. It was the kind of thing that a person would ask themselves… _'Do I deserve this?' _Though life threw you the curve balls, it was up to you to step up and shape your own destiny. It was a game; one that people never knew they were playing. Jean Grey, however, knew that game and she knew it well. As an X-Man, her and her fellow teammates and founder of the team, Charles Xavier, knew how to play the game that was called 'pain'. They lived everyday at their fullest; as if it were to be their last.

And that was exactly what Jean had done.

She had told him, the girls flirt with the dangerous guys, but they don't take them home. It was a sexual attraction between the two…nothing more. Jean _knew_ that; _he_ forced himself to believe in it. The first times she saw him, which was a short glance at his back before he ran out of the infirmary, she knew there was something special to him. Once he left, she had breathed a well deserved breath, convincing herself that he was sexy but would never return. So she continued to remain loyal to her boyfriend at the time; Scott Summers. Scott was the first boy at the school and her first _real_ crush. It took them five years to confess their interest into each other and less than five hours that day to jump in the bed together. Jean had to admit…it had been one of the best nights of her life.

_Until_ she decided to take destiny into her own hands.

That was when her feelings towards a certain bad boy named Logan began to surface. First, they were only dreams. Jean shut them down within her link to Scott so he didn't suspect anything. However, they began to get worse when her heart rate quickened and she began to have erotic daydreams about the man. She thought for sure she could block them out, but as a telepath, she was poignant, therefore making it impossible to deny the feelings any longer.

Jean ended it with Scott. Despite their past and knowing that it would hurt Scott, Jean didn't feel terrible about it. She felt…_free_. But then Logan left once more silently leaving Jean to be heartbroken, apparently not knowing that she had ended it with Scott. Instead, to take her mind off of Logan, Jean began to work to control her powers. After the Alcatraz incident, Xavier insisted on building her powers up to where she could freely control them. Four months later, as an evil gathering known as the Hellfire club rose, Logan returned and joined the X-Men once more. Scott lived secretly believing that Jean would soon ditch Logan and came to realize that she still loved him.

To Scott's revulsion, Logan and Jean became an item.

Jean was the happiest she had ever been. She had her powers under control; she was teaching full time and played a vital role within the X-Men. A month or two later, Emma Frost, formerly known as White Queen to all that knew of Hellfire Club, joined the school, becoming a teacher; and Scott took a liking to her. Jean saw it as a chance for Scott to get over her and Logan proposed to Jean. Excited, she began preparations with the other women of the mansion for the wedding. Three days before the wedding, Jean realized there was an error in the dress she ordered. Upset and eager to make everything prefect, she kissed Logan good-bye and headed into the city to fix the problem herself.

Little did anyone know that it would be the last time that they ever saw Jean Grey the same.

"Shit!"

Scott cursed as he took out the plate from the microwave and jumped up, flapping his hand about. Emma watched from beside him, a small smirk on her peach lips, and a brow cocked. "Is something wrong dear?"

"I just burned my freaking hand!" Scott hissed, putting his hand under the cold water in the sink.

Emma giggled. "I told you about taking things like that out of the microwave."

"I'm sure you have," he muttered dryly.

Emma giggled once more as Jubilee ran into the kitchen. "Emma!" The girl's furious tone caught her attention as she glanced at the young girl. "I thought you went out and rented us movies?"

"I did."

Jubilee narrowed her eyes. "_Elektra_ is not a movie," the young girl scoffed. "Kitty and I asked for _The Fountain_."

Emma rolled her eyes. "First of all…you've only seen the damn thing a hundred times," she drawled. "We can _buy_ the actor on all the money we spent renting the thing."

Jubilee's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "Do you have _any _idea _who's_ in it?"

"Secondly," Emma went on, ignoring her comment. "It was sold out."

Jubilee balled her fists and spun on her heel. "You so _suck_!" she cried before storming off.

Emma shook her head as Scott frowned. "What's her problem?"

"She's got a crush on the actor," Emma answered, rolling her eyes. Scott made a face as the phone rang. Flashing Scott an amused look, she dropped what she was doing and walked over to the phone hanging on the wall. Picking it up, she answered, "Xavier residence." Listening closely, Emma's grin faded into a deep and troubled frown. Scott turned, noticing her sudden mood change and matched her frown just as she dropped the phone, it connecting with the floor and smashing into several pieces.

* * *

A hospital…that's where she was at. Logan growled. He hated hospitals and he wasn't a big fan on humans. Besides that, his fiancé was in here…it wasn't a great combination. Logan felt Wolverine growing incensed inside of him, obviously worried and fervent to protect his mate. _Jean was here_, he thought angrily. Logan, Ororo, Emma and Scott had rushed over the second the call had come in. Emma went hysterical at the call; she had never been exposed to anything such as this and she didn't know how to react. The second they reached Jean's room, Logan was in front, and the first one in. 

"Jean."

She responded by smiling warmly at him. He immediately kissed her cheek and sighed deeply, trying to keep his negative at bay. He frowned and gently ran his fingers along the edge of the large white bandage on the side of her head.

"You alright, Jean?"

She looked up at Scott's voice and immediately was hit by several emotions and visions. She swallowed hard as Ororo, her best friend, walked on the opposite side of the bed from the others and squeezed her hand, cautious of the IV' in her arm. "We were so worried," Ororo told her.

Jean smiled weakly and looked over at Scott once more. She frowned, noticing that he was holding hands with Emma, and they seemed to be supporting each other through a mental link. She became even more confused as Logan leaned in, his mouth to her ear, as he whispered, "I love you."

Jean wasn't sure how to answer or if she even _should_ answer. Logan leaned back and grinned at her. It was familiar to Jean; _so_ familiar. She used to melt when he grinned at her like that with his eyes sparkling. As Jean looked into his eyes, digging deeply within herself and her memories, she glanced back at Scott, and then looked down, hearing Logan's words in her head again.

_He loves me_, she thought. She then frowned. _I loved him…_

_LOVED…_

She looked at Logan again. She knew she should love him, but she felt _nothing_.

She loved Scott…

* * *

**A/N: Well…continue…or no? It's all up to you, the reader…**

**With all the other stories I'm working on, I probably shouldn't put this one up, but I have so many, I decided to go ahead and do it. I'm stuck on the next two chapters of Day of Judgment, and I don't know how to continue Stupid Girl. For those that read X-Men: The Legacy, Ashes to Ashes and Afterlife, so you know the cliffhanger that was left at the end of the third story, I have been working on another story to continue the Legacy tales. Because I'm active in four stories though, that one won't be posted until next year, but it's called Forever and A Day. I'm doing more research on it so I can add new characters for fans.**


	2. Coming Home

**I don't know what I did to make everyone think that this is a Scott/Jean fic. I know I said it was a Logan/Jean fic…and I only **_**write**_** Logan/Jean fics. It has Scott/Jean references…and that's because they ****used**** to be a couple! Like the story section says…this is LOGAN/JEAN. I promise, I wouldn't sway anyone. She and Logan are engaged and then she got into a serious accident. But the X-Men begin to think someone is behind it…**

**Tell Me Where It Hurts**

**Chapter 2: Coming Home**

After a few hours of staying in the hospital and trying to be talked out of taking Jean home so early, Logan, Scott and Emma brought Jean down to the van with all her belongings. The insurance company had called Logan an hour ago requesting an appointment with Jean to assess the damage done on her SUV and make a report of it. Logan told the person he would try and make it down there but wouldn't promise anything. He didn't want to push Jean. Especially in the condition she was currently in. As Logan helped Jean into the passenger seat and closed the door, he went around the other side and got into the driver seat and started the van. Jean's physical condition wasn't too terrible. She had a few bumps and scratches from the crash and a large knot on the left side of her forehead. Mentally though, Jean didn't seem the same to Logan. She seemed a little different. Since they left the Emergency room, Jean hadn't uttered one word, nor had she looked at anyone. Even when Emma made her snippy comment for the day, commenting on how ragged Jean looked, the former didn't respond…which shocked both Logan and Scott. Everyone knew since Scott and Jean broke up and Emma came to the mansion, that the two women despised each other. Jean hated Emma's uptightness and snippy attitude and Emma hated the way Jean seemed to know everything about anything. The day was never complete without a cat fight between the two.

"You a'right?" Logan asked casting a side glance at Jean as Scott and Emma buckled up in the back.

The red head didn't answer. Then again…Logan didn't expect her to. Through their psi-link, he could feel Jean's confuse and unease about the whole situation. As he pulled out, he began to wonder if having their wedding in the week was such a good idea with everything that had happened.

No one spoke on the way back to the Mansion.

* * *

"How is she?" Charles Xavier asked.

Scott sighed, shrugging his shoulders, as he buried his hands in his pocket. "I don't know," the X-Man leader responded. "She hasn't said anything."

"Of course," the older man frowned. "Then again, I don't expect anyone to after the ordeal Jean has suffered."

Scott's eyes rose in curiosity. "What happened?"

Emma rolled her eyes, snickering lightly. "You know what happened." Scott looked at his girlfriend, raising his eyebrows, silently challenging her. "She got into a car accident."

Scott rolled his eyes behind his glasses. "I know _that_," he retorted. "I meant _how_ it happened."

Emma shrugged as Charles watched the amusing reaction between them. "You could always take a peek," she said, referring to going into her memories.

Scott's nostrils flared. "We've already had this discussion."

Emma shrugged as she began to walk away. "Whatever," she threw over her shoulder. "I was only trying to help."

Scott shook his head as the blonde walked away. "Sorry," he muttered, in regards to Emma.

"She does make a point," Charles voiced.

Scott folded his arms across his chest. "She won't let you and you know damn well that Logan won't let you."

"And you believe this?" Charles asked.

Scott chuckled painfully. "I know Jean and as much as it pains me to say, I know Logan."

Charles gave a soft nod. "I am just concerned about Jean's mental condition." Looking up at the young man, he asked, "Where is she now?"

"Logan took her to their room," Scott answered. "He didn't want to startle her with anyone's thoughts or reactions."

"Understandable," Charles avowed. "I just hope that Logan can console her."

Scott gave a small smile. "If anyone can…it's him."

* * *

As Logan tucked another pillow behind Jean's head, he pulled up the sheets and covered her, making Jean as comfortable as possible. "Is that a'right?" he asked. Receiving a brief nod, he gave a small smile. "Need anythin' else?" Jean shook her head and Logan looked down. "Are ya gonna talk to me?" As he looked up, into her eyes, Jean met his but remained silent and didn't move. Logan sighed as he grabbed Jean's hand, missing her confused look, as he kissed it. "Ya scared the shit outta me," he told her softly.

Jean watched him as she focused on the words Logan was saying rather than his emotions…which was what she began to feel. She frowned slightly, feeling lost and confused, as his thoughts and emotions poured into her. She didn't understand it. He was talking to her but she heard none of it. She _felt_ all of it. Why was she feeling this way and how did she have a link with Logan? That was when she saw it. There. Her left hand was cradled in Logan's, but she saw it, shining at her…begging for her attention. An engagement ring was on her finger. Surely Scott had given it to her. Hadn't he? She was so confused and her past was fuzzy…giving her a headache if she tried to look back. She couldn't remember. She knew who her friends were…but they were _shells_. Where was Scott and why wasn't he holding her and telling her everything would be alright? Jean wanted to cry. To scream. To question. But she couldn't. She felt empty. She felt lost.

* * *

As Ororo walked down the hallway, Logan was descending from the stairs. The weather witch stopped in mid step and waited for Logan to hit the landing.

"How is she?"

Logan shook his head. "She hasn't said anything to me."

"It's just the shock," Ororo assured her friend. "She just needs time."

Logan gave a small nod even though Ororo knew he wasn't listening. "I think we're gonna postpone the wedding."

Ororo's eyes widened and she gave a slight gasp, opening her steps, and stopping Logan. "What?"

Logan sighed, knowing that this would be Ororo's reaction. "She's not herself, 'Ro," Logan explained. "I need to know what exactly happened out there."

Ororo frowned. "You think there's more than just the accident?" she questioned.

Logan shrugged. "With Magneto out there…I don't know." Ororo bit her lip. "And that's what scares me," Logan added.

Ororo looked at Logan, seeing him terrified for the first time since meeting him. "What do you mean?" she asked carefully.

Logan looked Ororo directly in the eyes. "Magneto wants me dead. He's gone out of his way to show me that. Harming Jean is the next best thing."

"It's a sure way to make a statement," Ororo stated, catching on to what Logan was saying. "So…you think it was more than just a random car accident?"

Logan shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe when I see the car…"

"You should take Emma with you," Ororo told him, causing Logan to snap his head up and shoot her the 'Are you outta your fuckin' mind?' look. Ororo raised her hands up, stopping Logan from speaking for the moment. "I say that," she said quickly, "because she's a telepath. If she sees the car, maybe she can channel her powers to get some emotions or visions of what happened."

Though Logan detested Emma, the weather witch made a robust point. And when it came to Jean and her well being, Logan would do anything, including tolerating Emma Frost, to protect Jean. "A'right," Logan muttered, giving in. "I'll bring 'er."

"Are you going to bring Jean?" Ororo asked.

Logan shrugged. "I don't know if she'll want to come," Logan said. "Or if it's even a good idea," he added.

Ororo shrugged. "It could be. It might snap her out of the trance she's in."

"Maybe," Logan commented. "I just wish I knew what she was thinking and going through."

"Your link...?" Ororo started.

Logan shook his head. "She's blocked me out," he confessed. "I'm not sure what to do."

"There's nothing you can do, Logan," Ororo replied. "Not right now."


	3. Already Gone

**Tell Me Where It Hurts**

**Chapter 3: Already Gone**

Before Logan had left, he told Jean that the Professor wanted to speak with her. Jean knew what it was about. As she sucked in a deep breath, her heart pounding and her head throbbing, she began to regret agreeing to see the older man. Logan gave her the choice to come with him and see the car or to let the Professor speak with her. She chose the former out of fear. She didn't want to see the damage of her SUV…she couldn't. It was too soon and she was still so very confused about things. As she opened the door to the Professor's office and stepped in quietly, she saw him sitting at his desk, as Ororo looked up. Jean's confused and clouded eyes glanced at the man as he offered her a sweet and genuine grin, pressing the button on his chair, and wheeling himself around to the red head.

"Jean, do come in."

Closing the door slowly, she looked at Ororo, and then at Charles. "I…I thought you wanted to see just me."

Charles eyes glowed warmly. "I do. Ororo is here for support."

As Ororo straightened herself up, she regarded Jean. "I can leave if you want…"

Jean shook her head. "No…I was just…surprised." Looking at Charles, knowing that he was unsure if she meant it, she bowed her head down. "Really," she added.

Charles gave a slight nod. "Very well." Extending his hand out, Jean followed it to a chair, and she sat down, watching Ororo out of the corner of her eye as she sat down as well. "Do you know why I called you here?" he asked Jean.

She bit her lip. "I think so," she answered shyly. Charles gave her a comforting smile. Jean was anything but comforted.

"I just want to make sure that you are fine."

Jean looked up. "The doctors cleared me…"

"Not physically," Charles added quickly, knowing what Jean thought.

"You want to know," Jean said clandestinely. As Ororo titled her head, wondering what Jean meant, Charles leaned forward as Jean continued, swallowing hard. "About the accident."

Charles gave a nod. "And your well being," he added. "But you must trust me."

Jean looked at the older man, her eyes burning into his.

* * *

As Logan walked down the lot, Scott following him, his eyes searched for Jean's SUV. He had no idea the condition that it was in, however, and it made it more difficult to search out.

"May I help you?"

Both men turned as an older woman, in her forties, approached them from behind. "My name is Logan," Logan introduced himself. "You called about Ms. Grey's car."

The woman nodded. "Ah yes." Looking to and from both men, she frowned. "Is Ms. Grey not present?"

Scott glanced at Logan and cleared his throat. "Ah…she wasn't feeling well."

"Yes, well…that is to be expected," the woman commented.

"Can we see the car?" Logan asked, tucking his fingers in the back of his jeans, not attempting to conceal his impatience.

"You can," the woman answered, beginning to walk past them, leading the way, "but I called you here to sign over the vehicle."

"Sign it over?" Scott inquired.

"Yes," the woman nodded, looking over her shoulder as she spoke. "It's my advice for Ms. Grey to claim total loss. I called so she would sign the papers. After making a decision of course."

Logan looked down at the rocky ground as they followed her. "I'm her fiancé," he told the woman. "Can't I sign the paper?"

The woman glanced at Logan as they stopped and gave a slight nod. "I don't see anything wrong with that." As she looked straight ahead, Logan and Scott followed her line of sight, and she added, "You tell me though."

Logan's jaw dropped as Scott gasped, stepping forward, examining the damage. Jean's once beloved truck was no longer. What was once a beautiful silver BMW SUV was nothing more than metal and plastic. The front bumper was sitting beside the truck and the front of the car was rutted up into the driver and passenger seats. The windshield had a large crack from one corner of the door to the engine. As Logan walked alongside the driver side, Scott walked the opposite side. Approaching the car, Logan looked inside. The driver window had blown out into the car and the airbags had deployed, destroying the steering wheel and dash. Blood was splashed on the interior and looking through, Logan saw that the passenger window had been blown out as well. On Scott's side, the rear door was torn up; looking like a large rock had been impaled on the car at a high rate of speed. The rear wheel had been blown out and the rims were missing. As both men approached the rear, at the same time, they examined the damage. The rear window had been blown in and both taillights were destroyed as well as the main back body, crushing the rear door in. As Logan took a peek inside, not caring about the glass around him, his eyes caught sight of all the shattered glass and metal…as well as some dirt and leaves.

"Let's sign the papers and get out of here, Logan," Scott said, as Logan frowned.

Once the papers were signed by Logan and the woman instructed the men near by to take the SUV away, Scott watched Logan's expressions as they walked back to his car. "What do you think?" Scott asked.

Logan, in his own thoughts, hadn't heard what Scott asked him. "What?"

"The car," Scott said. "Do you think Magneto had anything to do with it?"

Logan shook his head, growling softly in fury in the back of his throat. "No."

Scott's eyebrows rose. "No?"

"No," Logan repeated, his nostrils flaring at Scott. "There's no manipulation of metal." Scott shook his head in antipathy. "But…there was somethin'."

Scott frowned. "What?"

Logan shook his head, thinking it over, as he said, "We have to go where the accident happened."

Scott stopped walking. "We don't know where it happened." Logan stopped walking as well, getting aggravated with Scott. "There's no police report and they haven't told us anything!" Scott said, pointing back to the office of the older woman. "Besides…Jean hasn't talked about the accident."

"The location was written down on those reports," Logan said, irritated. "I know where it is."

"And what are you hoping to find?"

"Answers," Logan said simply.

* * *

"How have you been feeling since the accident?" Charles asked.

Jean shifted in the chair, uncomfortably, as she thought over the answer. "Um…" She shrugged. "Confused."

"About what?"

"About…feelings."

"Feelings?" Charles repeated, questioning her answer. She gave a small nod. "Feelings in regards too…?"

Jean sighed. "Scott." Jean said. Watching Charles glance at Ororo she added, "And Logan."

"What about them?"

Jean looked down, twirling the ring on her finger. "I don't know… what I'm… supposed to… feel."

Charles frowned. "What do you mean?"

Jean looked up, her eyes glassy from the water filling up in them. "Logan loves me." Charles nodded as Ororo looked at Jean more directly. "But…I don't feel anything for him. Not like he does with me."

"But…you do with Scott," Charles finished, leaning back in his wheel chair.

Jean choked back a sob. "I know its wrong…"

"No Jean…it's to be expected," he said, causing Jean to look at him as if he were crazy. "You suffered a head injury," the older man explained. "Your uncertainty is normal."

Jean shook her head. "I don't think so," she muttered.

'_She needs help.'_ Watching the Professor, as Jean's head remained downcast, Ororo nodded. _'She needs guidance. I fear what this accident has done to her and her powers.'_

'_I agree.'_

Jean's eyes and head remained down but her eyes went back and forth quickly, her face masked in bewilderment and anger. How was she picking up on Charles telepathic conversation with Ororo without focusing her powers on it? And _why_ was he doing it in front of her secretly? Jean looked up, a couple of tears running down her hot and red cheeks, as Charles gave her a warm, and fake, smile.

_What a fraud_ she heard in the back of her mind, anger and revulsion coursing through her veins. _He is fearful of you_ she heard again. Slowly, she turned and looked at her best friend as Ororo stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder. _They all are_.

"Don't worry," Ororo said gently. "We're going to help you."

Jean began to feel warm. No. Hot. She felt like she was burning up. Where did all this resentment and this voice come from? Through the blinding anger and confusion, Jean bit her lip, close to drawing blood. "Thank you," she muttered, hiding the antagonism and fear in her voice. From the looks on their faces, they had no idea. No idea how she envisioned their deaths behind her eyes. Jean Grey smiled inside. But it wasn't Jean. It was something far more evil and sinister.


	4. Slowly Fade Away

**Tell Me Where It Hurts**

**Chapter 4: Slowly Fade Away**

On Logan's word, Scott pulled the black Mercedes off to the side of the road and both men stepped out. As Scott closed the driver side door, he turned and watched as Logan placed his hands on his hip and looked out to the small town below. Scott followed Logan's instructions to where Jean's accident had taken place. They were on the back road highway that led into the city. There weren't many lights around and there were no guard rails for the sides' miles down. Sucking in a breath, Scott's eyes trailed the tire marks on the road. Just the vision of seeing Jean get into the accident was too much for Scott to handle. He had come to terms on the fact that he and Jean were nothing more than friends with a romantic past. But know he had Emma and Jean had Logan. Despite his jealously and resentment of Logan, both men got to know each other during their time as X-Men, and both had come to agreement and understanding on their positions and different approaches. Both agreed not to kill each other per the request of Charles and the importunate of Jean.

"Anything?" Scott asked. He saw Logan shake his head as he walked beside him. A few feet from Logan, however, were tire marks. Following the trail, Scott saw how they continued down the hill, until it ended at a cabin. He fought the urge to throw up as he saw the hole in the roof of the cabin. No doubt that Jean's SUV had plummeted right into the cabin. "Logan…" Scott started, his concern etched on his face.

"No one's in there," Logan replied gruffly. Scott's head whipped over to his partner. _Of course,_ Scott thought dumbly, _He could smell if anyone was in there. Even after days…_ "No one's lived in there for months," Logan continued.

Scott looked back towards the highway. "The tire marks don't match though," Scott said.

Logan looked back and realized Scott was right. The tire marks on the road made the assumption that Jean had slammed on the brakes and stopped dead in the road. Logan looked back down the hill and carefully stepped forward, where the tire marks on the ground began again. He slowly bent down and touched the dirt, grabbed a handful of it and lifted it up, and sniffed it. Looking back down the hill, he released the dirt, and stood back up. "Someone's messin' with us," Logan muttered angrily.

Scott frowned. "What're you talking about?"

Logan turned around and walked out in the middle of the highway. Scott followed, grateful that not too many people knew of this route, or else they would draw attention. "These marks," Logan said, stepping beside them and kneeling down again, touching them. "They're fresh," he went on, "and from Jeannie's car."

"So…the trail down the hill wasn't from her car?" Scott asked.

Logan shook his head, looking around for more evidence. "No…they are."

Scott's eyebrows furrowed. "That doesn't make any sense," he renowned.

Logan stood up. "I know." Looking at the younger man Logan asked, "Did ya notice anythin' else?"

Scott looked around. "The guard rail," he said, looking back at Logan, wondering where he was heading with all this information. "There are none."

Logan nodded. "Yet, a mile or so down, we saw 'em." Scott nodded, recalling, and realizing Logan was right. "I'll bet ya that when we drive the other way, a half a mile down, the rails will start again."

Scott titled his head slightly. "Why would two miles of guard railing be missing?" he asked aloud.

Logan gave him a wolfish smirk, his eyes flashing in comprehension, and anger. "Exactly."

* * *

"With all that has happened I fear for Jean's safety," Charles told Ororo. "As well as the safety of others." 

"You honestly think Jean is unstable?" Ororo asked in surprise.

Once Jean had left the office, telling them she was tired and headed to her room, Charles and Ororo stayed behind, discussing what Jean had told them.

"That accident, I fear, not only damaged her memory and emotional feelings, but her powers as well."

Ororo shook her head. "Can't her powers just be advancing?"

Charles gave Ororo a stern look. "I know what I sensed from her, Ororo."

She looked down. "She's my best friend," she commented, looking back up. "I will not believe these words that you're telling me, Professor. You are making Jean out to sound like a murderer."

"She won't be if we act quickly," he responded back.

"I cannot believe what you're telling me," Ororo muttered.

"She needs to be monitored," the Professor told her. "_Watched_."

"You mean distracted," Ororo snapped. "Betrayed by those she trusts! By _you. Caged_…like an animal."

Charles recoiled. "You do not understand the great risk that Jean has become."

"No, I don't," Ororo said angrily as she stood up. "Because she is _not_ and I will no longer have this discussion with you."

"Think about it, Storm," Charles said as Ororo opened the door, stopping her, as she took a deep breath. "When you look at Jean…you will no longer see your friend." As Ororo turned around and looked at him, he continued. "She needs help and guidance. Without it…within a matter of days…she will no longer be the Jean Grey you know and love."

Ororo sighed and gave a painful chuckle. "I surely hope you don't plan on telling Logan this," she said. "He'd kill you," she said gravely, walking out, and letting the door slam behind her as Charles sighed and sank in his chair.

* * *

How did all of that happen? Jean wasn't even thinking of what Charles and Ororo could be discussing telepathically. She just…picked it up. Without even trying and with no effort. Normally, after using her powers to any extent, she would get a headache. But…nothing. She felt fine. Better than fine. She felt like she had all this strength and knowledge and she craved more. Logan and Scott were still confusing to her. Logan was her fiancé; she knew this. If it were true, why did she still feel for Scott? She was sure before the accident she wasn't like this. She didn't have those feelings for him. So why now? What was so special about now? 

What was so special about _Scott_?

* * *

Whenever Ororo was upset or angry over something or someone…she would clean. It was the one thing she could focus on and ignore the world and people in it around her. It gave her the chance to do something that needed to be done while calming herself down in the process. As she was straightening up the foyer, the door opened and as she looked up from wiping the table down, Logan and Scott walked in. 

"You're back," she commented, replacing the flower vase that she had moved.

Logan raised an eyebrow. "What happened?" he asked, stopping in the middle of the hall as Scott closed the door.

Ororo frowned. "What do you mean?" she asked ingenuously.

"You're cleaning," Scott noted, walking over to her.

"Oh…nothing," she said, giving Scott a brief hug hello. Logan shrugged, knowing Ororo didn't want to talk about whatever was bothering her. He did make a note to question her about it later however. "What did you find out?"

"Well," Scott started. "Jean's car is completely destroyed."

Ororo's eyes widened. "That bad?"

Logan nodded. "I think it was a good thing she didn't come."

Ororo looked at both men. "Why do I have the feeling that you know something else?"

Scott inhaled deeply as he glanced at Logan. "We think Magneto was responsible."

"What?" Ororo nearly cried.

"_Not_ think," Logan said. "We _know_."

"How?"

"Trust me," Logan said cynically. "_I_ know. Where's Jean?"

"In her room," Ororo answered, pointing upstairs. Just as Logan began to walk away, Ororo called after him. "Logan!" he turned around. "Jean's in…delicate state…" she said carefully. He gave a slight nod, though he was confused, as he headed upstairs.

"What happened?" Scott asked Ororo.

She frowned deeply. "I can't right now, Scott," she whispered, walking away, and leaving Scott inquisitive and troubled.


	5. Step by Step

**Tell Me Where It Hurts**

**Chapter 5: Step by Step**

Logan knocked on the door to his and Jean's room lightly before he stepped inside. He didn't want to startle her though he figured she already knew that he and Scott had returned. "Jean?" As he stepped inside, closing the door behind him, he saw Jean lying on the bed, her back to him, staring out the window. "Jeannie?" he said again, walking towards her. When she still didn't respond, not even so much as looking at him, he rounded the bed and sat down next to her. Still, Jean did not react to his presence. It was as if something Jean's attention were focused on something that Logan couldn't see. "Ya a'right, darlin'?" he asked concerned.

Jean's head slowly turned towards him and she gave a very small nod. "Why wouldn't I be?" she asked in a tiny voice.

Logan raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Dunno," he answered honestly. "Jus' wanted to make sure."

Jean gave him a small grin. "Thanks for the concern, Logan," she said as she stood up.

"Where ya goin'?" Logan asked his fiancé.

"To take a shower," Jean answered.

Logan stood up as well, flashing a wicked and mischievous smirk. "I can join ya," he said huskily. "Relieve some of that tension of yers."

Her back towards him, she braced the doorframe with her hand and closed her eyes, suddenly feeling dizzy and feeling a horrible headache brewing. "No," she managed to say, "I'll be alright."

To Logan's confusion, she closed the door, and seconds later he heard the water running. Running a hand through his hair, he shook his head, and felt the sudden need to smoke. As he was walking down the stairs, Logan hit the landing, and walking out towards the garden, he breathed in the fresh air. He was never one to appreciate it before but since meeting Jean and thus proposing to her, in a way, she forced him to. He had always loved the mountains and snow and Jean told him that he always had that soft and caring nature inside of him…no matter how much he denied it. As he lit his cigar, Logan sensed someone behind him. Rather heard, however, as the mechanics of the wheel chair approached him.

"Shouldn't ya be in a class, Chuck?"

"I sensed you're uneasy," Charles said, "so I gave the class an extended lunch." Staring at Logan's back, Charles relaxed in the chair slightly. "You're worried about Jean."

"Should I not be?" Logan retorted, his aggravation getting the best of him.

Charles's finger pressed on his control stick and he stopped right beside Logan so he could see his face. "Logan…I need to tell you something." Sensing the Professor's hesitation, Logan raised an eyebrow. "Jean…" Charles tried to find the right words to express to Logan as he recalled his and Jean's session earlier in the day. "Jean suffered a head injury…"

Logan snorted, feeling that Charles was wasting his time. "I know this, Chuck," he snapped.

"…a head injury that has affected Jean's emotions," he finished, ignoring Logan.

But his statement caught Logan's attention. "What?"

Charles sighed. "The accident damaged a part of her brain…that which controls mood swings and emotions as well as a part of her memory."

"What're ya tellin' me? She can't _feel_ anything?"

Charles shook his head. "She is confused. In our session…she confessed to being confused."

"About what?" Logan asked, afraid to hear the answer."

"About you and her," Charles said honestly, not stringing Logan around. He knew that Logan would eventually find out, but better from his mentor than the woman he loved.

"I don't believe that," Logan said quietly after awhile.

"Logan…"

"No!" he snapped, growling. "I _won't _believe it."

"You need to understand," Charles said carefully. "Injuries, such as Jean's, are more dangerous and lethal than an average person compared to a telepathic mutant. In the session…I sensed so much power from Jean…"

"You didn't…?" Logan started.

"No," Charles cut him off, glaring at Logan at the suggestion that Charles would go into Jean's mind without permission.

Logan gave a short nod. "Fine," he muttered.

As he turned and began to walk away, Charles called out after him, "Where are you going?"

"To talk to my fiancé," Logan called back over his shoulder. As he stopped and turned around, his eyes burning into Charles, he said, "I know Jean and I know she loves me."

Charles shook his head slightly as his eyes reflected his sadness. "You have no idea what you're dealing with."

Logan's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean _what_?" he asked, growing suspicious.

"I believe that Jean is lost and without my help she will grow unstable as he power grows," he said.

"Yer sayin' that her power is advancing as a result of the accident?" Charles nodded and Logan gave a small smirk. "And yer afraid of 'er."

Charles's face hardened. "I am warning you, Logan," he said quietly.

"I'm warning you, Professor," Logan snapped, his eyes turning black for a split second. "Stay away from her!"

After yelling at Charles, Logan stomped into the mansion, and headed upstairs, sniffing out Jean's scent. Once he found her, in the library, he walked in and saw her going through some old and dusty books. She looked up briefly at him and then back to her book as Logan closed the door and walked up to her. "What'cha readin'?"

Jean looked up at him again and shook her head. "Why are you trying to make small talk?" she asked. The question caught Logan off guard and Jean caught his hesitation and look of baffled surprise. As Jean closed the book and put it back on the shelf, she addressed Logan. "I'm going to guess that the Professor told you about this morning."

Logan raised a brow. "Ya readin' my mind?"

Jean passed him a look. "I said _guess_," she reminded him. "I didn't say I _knew_," she said with a hint of attitude. Jean walked up to Logan and watched him carefully. "You don't believe him," she stated, referring to Charles.

Logan shook his head. "No," he said simply.

Jean raised an eyebrow. "And yet you can't help but feel that perhaps he's right." Logan's expression turned to one of confusion. "I won't lie to you, Logan…" she said softly, looking down at the ring on her finger. "I don't know what to feel. I know what those tell me to…that I'm supposed to love you…but I can't help but feel that it's wrong."

"How can it be wrong?" Logan asked.

Jean looked up at Logan. "Because I don't remember ever feeling that way for you and I don't feel the strong connection with you like I do with Scott."

"It's the injury," Logan said, more so of trying to convince himself than Jean. "And injuries can be fixed…they can heal."

"Even this one?" Jean asked, a touch of longing and challenge to her tone.

Logan's eyes burned into hers. "I won't let you go, Jeannie. Whoever caused that accident…they'll pay," he threatened, "I promise."

"You want me to remember what happened," Jean stated.

"I don't want to force you to do anything," he avowed. "The Professor seems to think that this accident has harmed you in more ways than one."

"And what do you think?"

"I think it's a possibility that he's right…but I make my own conclusions." Jean gave a slight nod and looked down, focusing on the ground. "Let me help you, Red."

Logan held out his hand. Though he wanted to pull Jean in a hug and kiss her deeply, he knew that in her state and condition, she might react negatively…and he didn't want to push her. Jean looked up, at his hand, and then at his face, reading into his expression. He seemed to care very deeply for her and him extending his hand showed that he would take it slow and not scare her. He would show sympathy and respect. Slowly, Jean put her hand into his, and felt the warmth. She looked up at his eyes and saw the kindness and love within them. It was then that she began to feel more comfortable around him for the first time in the passing days.

But there was someone who didn't quite agree.

'_He is not to be trusted…'

* * *

_

**If I made you wait too long for the update, I apologize, but I've been really sick (still am) and I just haven't had the energy to do anything. I barely make it all the way through work and I have this school paper due soon and I haven't even started it.**


	6. Tell Me Lies

**Tell Me Where It Hurts**

**Chapter 6: Tell Me Lies**

"_I'll take care of ya, Jeannie," he said to her. "What ever ya need…whenever; I'll never leave ya side. I promise."_

"_Say it again, Logan."_

"_I promise ya darlin'," he said, leaning in closer to her. "Mates for life."_

Her eyes were closed; her breathing labored; and the curtains to her bedroom window were closed tightly so no light was able to shine in. She sat there, on the floor, her legs folded Indian style, as she focused on her memories. The memories that brought back her emotions and gave her a sense of herself; of who she was before the accident. She didn't know this voice. It was unfamiliar in familiar territory. She was mystified. Lost. It had a thirst…the voice had a goal; a vision. Jean could see it. She was the center of it. It wouldn't happen without her. In the vision there was Logan. And Scott. The two men in her life…past and present…and she had to decide their future. One would die and one would live with her…forever.

"_Here?"_

_Jean nodded. "Uh-huh."_

Jean knew where this was. It was last winter. Logan had brought her up to his secret cabin and it was just the two of them for two whole weeks. Jean hadn't felt more at harmony.

_Logan was rubbing her shoulders. The fireplace was warm and candles were lit around them in the dark room. With nothing but a blanket around her, she closed her eyes, and let Logan continue to rub her down._

_Logan lowered his head to her ear and Jean could smell the mixture of cigar and soap on his skin. "I love you," he whispered, nuzzling her neck._

_Jean's eyes snapped open and she quickly moved away from Logan to stare at his confused eyes upon Jean's reaction. Jean studied Logan; his eyes, expression and body movements; he meant it. Jean knew that Logan would never lie to her, especially something like love, but she couldn't believe it. Meeting Logan, Jean never thought that the words would ever come out of his mouth. Scott had told her plenty of times that he loved her and looked at them now. They weren't together like they both thought they would've been. He was with Emma and she with Logan._

"_What?" she managed to say._

_Logan smirked, thinking it was amusing that Jean was reacting the way she was, as he took his hand and ran it down her cheek. "I said I love you," he repeated, getting lost in her emerald eyes. "I always have."_

_Jean swallowed hard, feeling like she couldn't breath, as her heart threatened to burst out of her chest. "Logan…"_

_He silenced her with a kiss. Whether it was because he was caught up in the moment or he feared that Jean could strike him down, she wasn't sure, but she didn't stop him. Grabbing the back of his neck and bringing him into her as she laid her back on the rub, letting Logan take control, it suddenly hit her. This is what she wanted. This is what she always longed for. This passion and heat; this love. _

_Gently and suddenly pushing Logan off of her, she gazed up into his eyes. "I love you too," she said. _

_Logan smiled. "Let's get married."_

_Jean frowned slightly. "Married?" He nodded. "Are you even the marrying type?" she joked lightly. "You don't even have a ring." Getting off of Jean, as she sat up, Logan reached for his jeans and fished around in his pocket as Jean's eyes followed him. "You _have_ a ring?" she nearly exclaimed out of shock. _

_Logan gave her a wolfish grin as he pulled out a small black box and crawled back over to Jean. "Jeannie," he began, opening the box slowly. Jean giggled when she saw that he was holding it the wrong way. Looking down, he turned the box around and held it out to her. "Will you be my wife?"_

_As tears ran down her face, Jean found herself chuckling and nodding. "Of course!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Logan's neck, crying tears of pure happiness._

Jean's eyes opened slowly. She wasn't focusing on anything specifically other than seeing her vision of her and Logan. Her eyes however were no longer emerald…but brimstone.

'_Where's Scott?'_

Jean blinked…her eyes returning to normal. _That voice_ she thought bitterly. It _literally_ gave her a headache.

'_Scott is important…where is he?'_

Jean frowned. "Who are you?"

'_I am you.'_

Jean shook her head disobediently and stood up, fighting the sudden dizziness. "You're me," Jean repeated, chuckling and disbelieving.

'_It is true.'_

Jean shook her head. _This is ridiculous_, she thought to herself, _I'm driving myself insane. _Jean opened the door to her bedroom only to have it slam in her face, catching her by surprise.

'_You must listen to me. You must accept me.'_

"I _must_ nothing," Jean hissed. "Leave me alone!"

With fury, Jean wretched the door open, and stomped outside, passing students in the hallways, ignoring them and their thoughts.

Kitty glanced at Bobby as Jean brushed past them, giving him a questioning look, to which only Bobby shrugged at. "PMS maybe?" he suggested, to which Kitty huffed and rolled her eyes, walking on without him.

* * *

Logan felt Jean's anger the moment she had stomped out of their room and headed towards the garden. He decided to give her a couple of minutes to herself and her thoughts before he sought her out and offered comfort. It was snowing and Logan noticed that Jean wasn't wearing that much to keep herself warm as she wrapped her arms around herself. 

"Ya cold?" Hearing Logan's voice, Jean turned around to see him approaching and she shook her head. "Ya would'a fooled me," he chuckled, standing beside her. "Nice out, ain't it?" he asked, trying to distract Jean from whatever it was that was bothering her.

"I remembered something," she said, as Logan looked at her, puzzled. "Not about the accident," she added quickly, knowing that he was thinking that.

"Then what?" he asked lightly.

"Before," Jean answered. "It was this time…last year."

Logan nodded, a smile creeping up to his face. "Canada," he said.

Jean looked up at him, confused. "Huh?"

"Canada," he said again. "We were in my cabin in Canada." Jean nodded. "It's when I purposed to ya," he said.

"I remember."

"That's good," Logan said simply. On Jean's confused look, he added, "That yer rememberin' things like that."

"Not just remembering it," Jean said. "But _living_ it."

"Ya could do that?"

Jean shrugged. "I guess."

"Ya never done it before?"

"I've never been an accident before," she retorted. Feeling Logan's hurt, she recoiled. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I didn't mean for it to come out sounding like that."

Logan shrugged it off. "I understand."

"I'm just going through a lot right now," she added softly.

"Ya don't have to do it alone, Jeannie," Logan reminded her.

Jean shook her head. "You wouldn't understand…"

"What it's like not to remember the people in your lives or what they mean to you? Or not to feel all this power and darkness that you have within you, feeling like it doesn't belong there but not knowing how to cage the beast, the power, within you so you don't hurt others?" Jean's shocked eyes locked with his. "Is that the stuff I won't understand?" Jean searched for the words but nothing came to her. "You trust me…don't ya, Jeannie?"

Jean swallowed, feeling her throat tighten, threatening to cut off her air supply.

'_No'_

"Yes."

"Then let me help you," Logan pleaded, taking her hands into his. To his astonishment, her hands were burning up.

'_He thinks you're weak, Jeannie'_

Jean closed her eyes, fighting within herself, as Logan's grip tightened. Though he didn't know of the internal battle she was having within herself, he was showing her that he would always be there. When Jean opened her eyes again, they were filled with tears, threatening to fall. "Help me, Logan," she whispered.

Logan nodded, pulling her into a hug, and stroking her hair. "I will, Red. I will."


	7. Voices in My Head

**Tell Me Where It Hurts**

**Chapter 7: Voices in My Head**

He was anxious. He was afraid. No…that was an understatement. He was frightened. He knew the prophecy; he knew what could…what _would_…happen. He had been warned and he ignored it. He let his pride and selfishness get in the way of what destruction was already to come. He admitted it…not aloud of course…that he was taken with her. He _loved_ her. Of course, he loved all of his students, but _she_…she was special. Far more than the others. She invaded his mind; his thoughts and he committed sins every night because of it. But now it was his chance to take action. He knew that it was only him that stood in the way. He was the key to stopping her from becoming a monster. And he was determined and no one would stand in his way…

* * *

"This is pointless, Logan," Jean sighed, zipping up the side of her dress.

"It ain't pointless unless ya keep tellin' yerself that it's pointless," Logan replied, fastening the belt buckle on his jeans.

Jean turned from her reflection in the mirror and looked at Logan with a shimmering annoyance in her eyes. "I don't like _her_ and don't like _him_ with _her_."

Logan looked up at Jean and shook his head, knowing who the _him_ and _her_ that she was referring too. Ororo had suggested to Logan last night, after he calmed Jean down to sleep, that they go out for a night on the town. Logan was fine with the idea until she added that Scott and Emma join them.

"She ain't gonna like it," Logan had said. "Shit. I don't like it."

"I know that, Logan," Ororo said with reasoning in her voice. "But if Emma was there _with_ Scott, then it might open her eyes and help her remember that her and Scott are just friends," the weather witch explained.

"Her and Emma don't get along," Logan reminded her.

"I'm telling you," Ororo said, "It'll help her."

"I understand that," Logan said, coming back to the present as Jean walked over to the dresser and picked up her make up, flipping it open, and applying it to her skin. "But I think it'll be good. Get out…be social…"

"With my ex and the woman I despise and much rather see dead," Jean finished sarcastically, glaring at Logan in the mirror. "Smart plan."

Logan could feel her anger radiating off of her body and he got up and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck. "I promise it'll be worth it."

Closing her make up, Jean smirked, knowing what Logan meant by that. Turning around to face him, still in his arms, Jean wrapped herself around him. "Oh really?"

Logan nodded, fighting the urge to strip Jean and take her bed right then and there. If he did…they would never leave the room until afternoon tomorrow. Jean grinned. Things already seemed to be falling back into place. She hadn't heard the voice since last night and she began to remember the times that she and Logan had spent together and that she did in fact love him…and not Scott. All she had to do was focus on that energy and she began to feel normal again.

"Alright," Jean said, giving in. She could understand Logan's position and his intention and she respected that. _No wonder I'm about to marry him_, she thought happily. For the first time since the accident, Jean felt like _Jean_.

And it was the best feeling in the world.

* * *

"I don't understand why _I_ have to go," Emma sneered, putting the finishing touches on her make up.

"For the thousandth time," Scott said, sighing. "We're trying to help Jean…"

"Jean's always been unstable," Emma said, "it's just that no one has ever listened to me."

"With good reason," Scott muttered. Emma frowned deeply, hearing Scott, but she didn't say anything. "We're just going to try and help Jean find her place again," Scott added. "That accident just fucked things up."

Emma's expression softened slightly as she turned towards Scott. "Even though I can't stand Jean to very core of my being…I can agree with you on that. No one should go through what she is. Losing your sense of self is the worst thing in the world."

Scott nodded at his girlfriend. "All the more reason to help her."

Emma titled her head slightly to one side. "I can agree with that. I am getting a little old of hearing how I 'should not say anything to her' or 'provoke her in any way'." She flashed Scott a smirk. "I do miss the old days."

Scott only shook his head as he and Emma walked out of their room and headed downstairs to the foyer to meet Logan and Jean. As they descended the stairs, she heard Emma mutter something to herself, and at first Scott couldn't make it, until he saw Jean and saw Logan looking at Emma. Seeing both women glare at each other made Scott want to laugh, just to ease the tension. Logan snorted when he saw Emma, her long and sparkling white dress draped across her body, as Scott studied Jean's silky red dress that fit her body and showed her curves so perfectly. Scott thought it was ironically funny, looking at his ex and his current girlfriend; fire and ice.

* * *

The evening started out fine. Both couples too Emma's car to the movie where they all watched a comedy, having small talk before the movie started. Logan and Scott had agreed to be civil out of respect for Jean and both women had agreed to try and keep the peace between them…for the time being. After the movie, both couples went across the street to an Italian restaurant. They ordered their drinks and meals and then talked lightly about their opinions on the movie. Jean was enjoying watching Logan interact socially. Though he didn't get too dressed up like the other three had, she still thought how funny it was to see someone like Logan, knowing him the way she did, in public.

'_Enjoy this for the time being because it won't last long'_

Jean cringed slightly. _Dammit_. She heard the voice laugh inside her head.

'_Thought you could've gotten rid of me, huh Jeannie?'_

"_Leave me alone," _Jean hissed at the voice telepathically.

'_Make me'_ the voice taunted.

Jean cleared her throat as Emma laughed at something that Scott had said. "Uh…I'm going to use the restroom real quick," she told them, standing up. She could feel Logan's concern, as if he could read her mind, and knew that there was something wrong.

"_Ya alright, Red?"_ he asked her telepathically.

She gave Logan a small 'don't worry about it' grin. _"I'm fine,"_ she replied, walking away from the table.

Jean threw open the door to the restroom and turned on the cold water quickly, splashing her face with it, and letting out a deep sigh. _I'm making myself insane,_ she told herself, shutting the water off and reaching for a paper towel.

'_Keep telling yourself that'_

Jean gritted her teeth. "Go away!" she shouted.

'_What did I say?'_ the voice asked. _'Make me'_

"If I could I would you stupid bitch," Jean hissed, her eyes darkening as she fought the urge to slam her fist into the mirror.

'_I want Scott'_

Jean frowned. _Scott?_ She thought. _Why does she need him…and for what?_

'_Scott…he's mine…he's important.'_

Jean's confusion was soon replaced with a seething and dark anger. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!" she yelled, cracking the mirror in the process with her powers. As Jean panted, attempting to regain her breath, one of the stall doors opened and slowly and a little girl stepped out. Jean turned around slowly and stared at the girl, who locked eyes with Jean briefly before she got scared and bolted out of the restroom. Jean shook her head. _I scare innocent little girls now;_ she thought grimly as she lowered her head and sobbed, unconsciously fixing the mirror in the process, putting it back together. Jean slowly raised her head and looked at the repaired mirror, a look of shock etched on her face.

_What the hell is going on with me?_ She thought, trembling.


	8. Well Enough Alone

**Tell Me Where It Hurts**

**Chapter 8: Well Enough Alone**

_She couldn't see anything. Not anything with a real color and shape. She saw a mixture of red, black and silver, but everything was blurry, and her head was pounding. She leaned back as the smell of smoke rose in her nostrils and made her want to gag. Something was on fire. Something smelled like it was on fire. She blinked several times, feeling something warm and sticky dripping down the side of her head. The side of her car door was covered in dark red blood. Looking straight ahead, smoke rose from her car's engine and the hissing became louder. Her lights were still on and she finally realized that the airbags had deployed. The windshield was cracked and she began to feel dizzy. An accident…she crashed her car. She didn't remember how. She wasn't speeding, the weather wasn't terrible; she was used to it and there was no one else on the road. She slowly felt herself begin to lose consciousness as her eyes started to roll in the back of her head. The last she saw before the darkness took her was a figure…a man. He stood in front of her vehicle, staring at her, his face emotionless and blank; his eyes empty and dull. As she finally fell unconscious, the man slowly walked over to her car, his cape falling behind him as the wind picked up._

Jean's eyes were closed, her arm extended and her hand placed on the tile walls of the shower, as she let the hot water fall on her naked body. _The accident_ she suddenly remembered. Jean turned, soaking her long red hair under the water. _I remember it…but that man…who was he…?_

'_It was not him that was responsible'_

The voice came back. Though Jean felt a small pang of anger and fear within her. _Not his fault?_

'_It was not his actions'_

_Someone else?_

'_Yes'_

_Who?_

The voice chuckled in her head. _'You expect things without having to pay for them.'_

_Just tell me_, Jean thought, angry.

'_You are not ready to know. I can show you everything that has been kept for you for all of your life. I can give you everything you dream of. But not without a price.'_

_And what's that?_

'_You reject me,' _the voice said. _'I cannot show you what you refuse to see.'_

Jean thought this over. She _felt_ that this _thing_ was being honest with her. She felt that its promises were not empty…but simply an offering. She felt the love for Logan like she knew she should but there was something missing…with the walls of the Xavier Mansion, there was something, an evil, a secret, and it had been growing. Jean had so many questions. If there was someone that was responsible for her accident and responsible for making her feel this way then she wanted answers. And she would do whatever it took to get those answers.

"What do I have to do?" she asked aloud.

* * *

"I wonder how last night went," Emma thought audibly. 

Scott frowned, leaning up in his bed, as he watched Emma put on her rings and necklace. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Emma torn her gaze from the mirror and looked up slightly, realizing that she had spoken out loud, "Last night," she said again. "After the movie."

Scott shrugged, not knowing where the blonde was heading with this. "So?"

Emma stood up from her stool and walked over to the chair in the corner of the room where her blouse was placed. "Well…didn't you notice how Jean was acting?"

Scott thought about it for a minute or two. Jean _did_ seem different at the table, especially after she had came back from the restroom. She seemed…detached. Off key, so to speak, but it wasn't too obvious. Not until someone, like Emma, would point it out. "Well…now that you mention it…" he began, reliving the evening.

"She was so preoccupied," Emma recalled, slipping the blouse on, and ignoring Scott. "Her mind was a complete mess," she added, shaking her head, and her voice lowered in disappointment.

Scott raised his eyebrows, his eyes glaring at Emma's face behind his ruby glasses. "You read her mind?" he demanded.

Emma looked up, acknowledging Scott for the first time, and her eyes widened before she gave him an icy look. "I just took a peek," she said as if it were nothing, much to Scott's displeasure, as he jumped out of the bed and threw on his pants.

"I can't believe you!" he snapped.

"Oh please," Emma said, rolling her eyes, and waving her hand, "Don't get so over dramatic, darling."

"Over dramatic!" Scott nearly yelled.

"Your beloved red head does it too," Emma hissed. "_All_ telepaths do it! It's just a little peek here and there…nothing to have a hissy fit about."

"Jean _doesn't_ do it," Scott said defensively, "and not all telepaths do it either!"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Like _you'd_ know," she muttered. Seeing Scott's face only get redder, nearly matching the color of his glasses, she shook her head. "Give _this_ a little thought before you lose your temper," she said coolly. "Jean, being the smart and powerful telepath she is, would realize when someone, such as myself, would enter her mind…even in the unguarded second that I did." Scott titled his head. "But she didn't."

Scott realized that Emma was right. Even if she _did_ peek into Jean's mind, Jean didn't notice, and if she did, she gave no notice. And Scott knew Jean. He knew that that entering someone's mind, whether it was an accident or not, was unacceptable and Jean would've probably killed Emma right there on the spot.

But she didn't.

When Emma saw the effect of the words play on Scott, she gave a small smirk, one that Scott didn't catch. She slowly walked over to him, placing her hand gently on his shoulder, so lightly that he didn't even notice. As she leaned in, closer to his ear, she whispered, "Now what does _that_ tell you?"

Emma was right…and Scott knew it. Something was going on with Jean. He felt it. They _all_ felt it. And now…it was time to get some answers. Scott wanted, no…he _needed_…to know what happened that night of Jean's accident.

* * *

"How did last night go?" Ororo asked. 

Logan gave a slight shrug. "It was fine. The girls didn't kill each other…"

Ororo gave a small chuckle. "And I see Scott came home in one piece," she joked.

Logan gave another shrug, finishing off his beer, as Ororo raised her eyebrow. "Are you alright?" she asked, her voice dipped in genuine concern.

Logan tossed the empty bottle into the trash can and grunted. "She ain't tellin' me everythin'."

"Jean?"

Logan gave Ororo a look, raising his brow, and Ororo raised her hands, acknowledging that it was in fact Jean he was referring to. "I can't help 'er if she won't talk to me," he replied, frustrated.

"It was a traumatic experience, Logan," Ororo reasoned. "And she _did_ suffer a head injury. It's very possible that she forgot the whole ordeal."

Even before Ororo finished the sentence, Logan shook his head, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the counter top. "No…I know Jean and I know that she's hidin' somethin' from me."

Ororo crossed her arms over her chest. "And what do you think that is?"

Logan grunted again. "Fuck if I know." In anger he slammed his fist on the counter. The display would've shocked anyone from the outburst…but Ororo knew Logan would lash out eventually. She had been watching him closely. "I just wish I knew what the fuck happened that night!"

"We won't ever know unless Jean remembers for herself," Ororo said softly, careful not to aggravate Logan even further. He gave a slight nod and then started to walk out of the room. "Where are you going?" Ororo asked.

"To talk to 'er," he called over his shoulder. But Ororo couldn't stop him…Logan was already heading upstairs.

He just had no idea what was waiting for him up there.


	9. Confused Am I Not Getting It?

**Tell Me Where It Hurts**

**Chapter 9: Confused (Am I Not Getting It?)**

It would probably be the equivalent of walking into the Lion's den knowing full well that the Lion hadn't ate in days. Logan's hairs stood on end the second his foot hit the landing to the second floor; the very same floor that his and Jean's room was. Call it intuition, call it a gut feeling, or just call it bad fish for lunch…but he _knew_. You couldn't ask him how he knew…Logan wasn't a face value kind of guy. He was just…Logan. The very man that fell hard for Jean and she for him. Any fool, even Scott, would be an idiot not to see the love the two had for each other. Of course…in the beginning it was all lust. How it worked its way into love is anyone's guess. Except for Jean and Logan; and they weren't talking. Nonetheless, no one saw this coming. Not even Destiny…and boy was she shocked.

Logan groaned as he finally awoke. Opening his eyes and lifting his hand across his forehead, to discover blood, he realized he was on the floor as he slowly rose. Once he lowered his hand, seeing the blood for himself, he looked up as he heard footsteps running into the room. Seconds later, a panting Ororo ran in with Scott, Emma and Hank right behind her.

"What happened?" Ororo exclaimed, looking around the disastrous room, and a visually wounded Logan. He shook his head, feeling as if his head were about to explode as he looked around the room, his injuries slowly healing and disappearing.

"Jesus," Emma muttered, pushing herself into the room, "it looks like a bomb went off in here or something."

Logan looked up at the blonde, raising an irradiated eyebrow, as he pulled himself to his feet, careful to avoid the broken glass that was all around him. "Logan," Hank said. "What happened?"

Logan was well aware that he hadn't answered the question when Ororo had asked it. But the truth was…he was still trying to piece together everything himself. "I thought you were just coming up here to talk to Jean," Ororo said, recalling the conversation she had with him over an hour ago, "not to fight with her!" she added.

"I did talk to 'er," Logan said, cracking his neck back into its proper place.

"Then what the hell happened?" Scott demanded.

"Well," Logan said carelessly. "I've got good news and bad news."

Ororo raised an eyebrow as Scott and Hank glanced at each other, thrown by Logan's 'peaceful' nature considering the condition of his room and the fact that Jean was nowhere in sight at the moment. "What's the good news?" the weather witch asked.

"Well…she was wearing 'er engagement ring," he said with a small, yet painful, smile.

"Of course she would," Emma said, rolling her eyes. "No woman in her right mind would ever leave something of value without it being on her at all times."

Ororo gave Emma a 'what the fuck?' look…one that could melt steel…as Hank and Scott smirked, hiding it from Emma and Logan. "Well…she's not in 'er right mind," Logan said, walking towards them, and seemingly, out of the room.

As he walked past them, Hank asked, "Well then…what's the bad news?"

Logan stopped and turned to them. "The bad news…is that Jean is not 'erself." And with that he walked down the hallway and to the stairs, leaving the foursome behind, shocked, confused, and clueless.

"Well, we all knew _that_," Emma muttered a few seconds later.

As Logan hit the first floor, Ororo came from behind him, with the other three following. "Logan," Ororo started. "Why are you so calm about this?"

"I'm not calm," he said over his shoulder. "In fact…I am really pissed off."

"Well…ya fooled me!" Ororo said, throwing her arms up.

"Actually…I knew this was gonna happen," he replied.

Ororo's eyes widened. "If you knew then how come you didn't say anything?"

Logan stopped and spun around, bringing Ororo to a halt, as well as those following her. "Because, I knew…but I didn't _know_, ya know?"

Ororo's face remained bewildered, shaking her head ever so slightly, as Hank and Scott stared at Logan as if he had lost his mind. "Logan," Hank said quietly. "Are you alright my boy?"

Logan sighed and shook his head as Emma gave him a small grin and whispered, "_I_ know what you mean."

"That's just great," Logan growled, glaring at the blonde.

"Wait," Scott said, holding his hands up. "When you say that Jean isn't herself…what exactly do you mean?"

"I mean…that she's _not…herself_!" Logan cried out. "How many fuckin' things do ya think that means, four-eyes?"

"Four-eyes," Scott repeated angrily. "That's just great, Logan."

"She wasn't acting like 'erself," Logan tried to explain. "She's…just…_different!_"

Ororo sighed. "I think we need to talk to the Professor about this," she voiced. "Maybe he could help explain and make some sense of all of this."

* * *

"Before you were knocked unconscious…what do you remember?" Xavier asked Logan. 

Logan shook his head, remembering his encounter with Jean's _better_ half. "Just…there was something in the air. Something was different…off…"

"How did she appear?"

Logan smirked. "Sexy." Scott cleared his throat, earning a glare and a low growl from his opposite, but held his stare. "She seemed the same, just… calmer than she's been for the past few days."

"Calmer?" Xavier repeated; fret reflecting in his aged eyes.

"Yeah," Logan declared. "But her eyes…"

Xavier leaned forward. "Yes?"

"They were different," he recalled. "_Really _different. Darker…"

"She attacked you," Xavier stated.

Logan cocked his head to one side, remembering something vivid. "No…" he said slowly.

"But the room," Ororo jumped in. "It was completely left in ruins."

"And you were bleeding," Scott said.

"Yeah but…it wasn't 'er," Logan said, "or…it. Whichever she is now…" he said depressingly, looking downward.

Scott shook his head. "This makes no sense. We walked in to see Logan unconscious and bleeding, Jean is nowhere to be found, and the bedroom looks like the two of them were fighting!"

"Yes," Xavier agreed. "This is very confusing. But if what Logan is saying is true, that Jean is now somehow different, then we must act quickly."

"Act?" Ororo repeated, stepping forward. "Why?"

"Because Jean is a great danger to herself and those that come in contact with her," he countered. "If Logan were a normal person, I am sure that he would've been seriously harmed, if not killed."

"But its Jean," Scott said softly.

Xavier shook his head. "Not anymore…it is not."

Scott's eyes shone dangerously. "Professor…is there something you aren't telling us?"

"I am telling you all you need to know now, Scott," the older man said, holding his ground, and giving Scott his controlling and stern look. "You need to find Jean and you need to bring her back here. She is very unstable and confused."

Without wanting to hear anything further, Charles Xavier excused himself and left the office, as Scott glanced at Logan. "Logan," he said quietly. "Did anything else happen in that bedroom?"

Logan met the eyes of his fiancé's ex. Logan couldn't remember any other time that he felt in love and on top of the world then he had with Jean. He was hers and she was his. He always knew that and she always believed in it. Now…he didn't even know who she was anymore. "Something happened that night," Logan said slowly.

"The accident?" Scott asked, practically guessing at the meaning behind Logan's statement.

Logan nodded; his face set and determined and his eyes cold and hard. His fiancé was missing and someone was responsible for her condition. "And Chuck ain't tellin' us everythin'," he added, his eyes flashing in rage as his body trembled to the beast within him.

"Logan," Ororo said, gently touching Logan's arm to calm him. "All we need to do is find Jean. Once we do…we will get to the bottom of this."

Logan gave a slight nod. Ororo was right. All he had to do was find Jean and talk some sense into her. Convince her to come back with him. Just seeing her…he knew this was someone's fault. He could _feel_ it. Someone caused that accident; someone was covering it up; someone was hiding a secret…pulling the strings behind the scenes. And this someone was all the same person. And when Logan uncovered that 'someone'…he would gut 'em.

* * *

'_Not even Destiny…and boy was she shocked'_

This is actually a pun…accidentally. Once I typed it I realized what I typed, but I kept in there because I thought it was funny, the reason; I never saw the story heading in this direction, it's close to what I planned, but it's gotten more darker and mysterious. Even better; my name is Destiny. Hence the pun; hence the funny.


	10. Control

**Tell Me Where It Hurts**

**Chapter 10: Control**

The wind whistled in the breeze as the tallest trees swayed and the clouds covered the moon making the area darker and without light. But Jean didn't need the moonlight; she could see just fine, as if there was no darkness at all, and it was high noon. Her eyes remained focused, only staring in front of her, as her senses picked up around the rest of the vicinity. Just off of route 195; where she crashed her SUV. Even though Jean wasn't moving, not even blinking, she was reliving the moment where her life changed. Jean closed her eyes, taking a deep breath in, and hearing nothing but the wind in the trees. When she reopened her eyes, she heard a car engine, and turned around. Approaching her was a sliver SUV; _her_ SUV. Jean gave no effort of moving out of the way of the SUV as its headlights hit Jean. She turned around and saw the figure of a man unexpectedly standing in the middle of the road. In the darkness, Jean's couldn't make out his face. It was almost as if he didn't have one. She could make out the color of his outfit, however; a bluish shining purple color, similar to…

"Magneto," Jean hissed in anger, surprise and resentment.

As the SUV passed _through_ her, Jean watched as her past self in the SUV hit the brakes, finally seeing Magneto, as he raised his hands and as if on command, the guardrails were lifted and brought up in the mid air. With the movement of his arms, the railings were shifted to the left and it hit the side of the BMW and then wrapped around to the front, knocking out one of the headlights and impaling the right side wheel as she lost control and the car skidded. Jean took a step forward, only to realize that she couldn't do anything; this was nothing more than a deep and buried remembrance. As the SUV skidded down the hillside, both the BMW and Magneto disappeared and she once more remained alone. Jean walked towards the edge of the hill, stepping in the track marks that her SUV left behind. As her hair flew behind her in the wind, she looked down the hill, to see the tracks left behind from where her SUV crashed. She watched as the silver SUV appeared again, its metallic paint job shining in the moonlight, as it crashed into the tree. The front end wrapped around the tree and horn was set off as the airbags deployed and liquid and steam hissed from the SUV.

Jean walked down the hill carelessly as she neared the BMW. Walking beside it she looked down as her feet crushed the broken glass on the ground. Jean looked up to see a small trail of blood run down the side of the driver door and coat most of the dash and what was left of the steering wheel. The past Jean leaned back, the horn stopping, as she was slipping in and out of consciousness. Jean watched as Magneto appeared again. This time Jean could see his face, scarcely, and she felt shivers run down her spine. Something wasn't right; she could feel it. She could see it; it was written all over his emotionless face. Even more than that; Magneto wasn't wearing his helmet. Jean took a step back as he proceeded forward as past Jean slipped unconscious. Present Jean watched as Magneto walked towards the door. Jean jumped in surprise as Sabertooth jumped down from one of the trees and Mystique flanked his right side. She watched as Mystique opened the driver's door and Sabertooth ripped off the seat belt and grabbed Jean, setting her over his shoulder, and the trio walked away from the crash site, vanishing into the heavy set fog that had appeared.

Jean blinked and turned to her left to see the SUV gone. She looked where Magneto and her past self disappeared too to find that they were gone as well; and yet, the fog was still there. "Jean!" she heard, suddenly looking up. As Jean listening carefully, she could hear the jet hovering above her, but incapable to spot her because of the cover of the trees. She looked up, towards the road, and could sense Logan and Hank running downhill towards her. Logan had undoubtedly caught onto her scent and Jean gave him thirty seconds to find her. She made no move to leave. She didn't need too. Phoenix showed her what it could; it was up to Jean now to piece everything together.

* * *

"I don't understand," Xavier said in frustration as Logan and Ororo stood before him.

"What's not to understand, Chuck?" Logan asked. "We got Jeannie back and we're gonna help 'er."

"What makes you think she needs help?" Ororo demanded, stepping closer. "Have the two of you even thought of what Jean was going through? We've been pushing everything on her since the accident. We need to give her room to breath and think!"

"She needs help," Xavier told Ororo. "That I am sure of."

"Not 'ur kind," Logan said sternly, ignoring Ororo's look.

"What do you mean, Logan?" Ororo asked as her eyebrows rose, assuming the worst from her mentor.

"Chuck 'ere wants to lock Jean up," Logan replied in repulsion.

"What?" Ororo exclaimed looking at the Professor for an explanation, or just to tell her that it's a misunderstanding.

But he did nothing. Xavier only stared at Logan coldly and said, "She needs to be monitored. Watched. She is a dangerous woman now."

"She's a human being!" Logan shot back. "I'm not gonna have ya lock 'er up!"

"So you want someone dead first?" Xavier challenged.

Ororo could tell that Logan was close to losing his temper and she had never seen the Professor act the way he was now, which surprised her, and she knew she had to end the fight before it began. "Logan…"she said softly.

"Fuck ya, Chuck," Logan growled. "And if ya touch 'er or ya try any shit, I'll kill ya," he hissed before he walked out, slamming the door behind him.

Ororo watched as Xavier took a deep breath in and out to calm him. "Logan needs to understand…"

"No," Ororo said, raising her hand. "_You_ need to understand…you can't have control over everything and everyone," she said, feeling her heart grow heavier with every word. Feeling that there was nothing else to say, Ororo walked out of the room as well, in search of Logan.

* * *

Jean sat in infirmary as she let Moira run the tests that she needed to see for herself that Jean was fine and normal. Scott stood on the opposite end of the room, his back against the cold metal wall, and his arms folded across his chest. Jean knew that Scott didn't know what to think or feel at the moment. She felt a strong and wanted connection to him but Jean didn't know if was her or Phoenix that had the connection. Phoenix had told her that it wanted and needed Scott. But Scott was her ex fiancé; perhaps _she_ was having these feelings? _That's nonsense_, Jean told herself, _I love Logan. Not Scott…not anymore. _No sooner than she had told herself that, Logan walked in, with Ororo behind him.

"Well," Moira said, stepping in front of Jean and giving her a warm, yet fake, smile. "Everything's fine. You couldn't be in better health."

Jean rolled her eyes. "I could've told you that."

Moira gave a slight nod. "Yes, but doctors are horrible for admitting their own health problems," she said. "You know that."

Jean shrugged as Logan walked up to her, gazing into her eyes, before looking downwards and still seeing the ring he gave her on her hand. "Ya a'right?"

Jean nodded. "Yeah."

As Ororo walked in, relived to see Logan hug Jean and she him, Scott stepped up. "Jean," he began as Logan and Jean broke apart. "What happened in that bedroom?"

Logan looked over at him and passed him a dangerous look. "Shut up, Cyke," he warned.

"Are you alright, Jean?" Ororo asked, taking her friend's hand as Jean gave her nod.

Jean looked at Logan. "I have something to tell you," she said softly.

Logan nodded, ignoring Scott's look and Ororo's concern, as Jean hopped off the table and Logan led her out. Once the couple left, Scott shook his head in angry and looked at Ororo. "Why do I get the feeling that this is the beginning of something really, really bad?"

Ororo shook her head slowly, her eyes still on the closed doors. "I don't know," she said quietly. "But I have the same feeling…"


	11. You Don't Belong To Me

**Tell Me Where It Hurts **

**Chapter 11: You Don't Belong To Me**

****

"What's going on between you Logan and Xavier?" Hank asked, walking beside Ororo as they walked towards the lab for Hank's next class.

"Charles believes that Jean needs to be watched closely," Ororo said with distain. "Locked up even."

"Locked up?" Hank repeated, in surprise.

Ororo nodded. "Down in the basement," she said. "In the padded room."

Hank shook his head. "I don't think that's the wisest decision."

"Neither do Logan and I. Jean needs to be helped…guided…and feel loved," Ororo expressed. "If we lock her up…how is that helping her?"

"I agree with you, but how would persuade Charles?"

Ororo shook her head. "I won't. _That_ I'm leaving up to Logan."

Hank chuckled. "Is _that_ a wise move?"

"I think so."

"Has Logan seen Jean since?" Hank asked.

Ororo nodded. "I think he's with her right now, actually."

Hank nodded. "Well…I think for the time being Scott should take over Logan's classes and I'll take Jean's."

Stopping in front of the lab classroom, Hank stopped, and Ororo gave him a worried glance. "What, if on some twisted level, the Professor is right?"

"About Jean being a danger?" Hank questioned. Ororo nodded and Hank gave a small chuckle placing his hand on her shoulder. "My dear, Jean Grey is as harmless as I am." Ororo smiled. "We might be tough in battle when needed…but we're level headed people who do not lose their tempers to the ill manners."

Ororo's grin widened. "Is this the same Jean we're talking about?" she joked.

"Well, you'll know where I'll be if you need anything," Hank said, walking into the classroom. As Ororo turned to leave, Hank called out to her, getting the weather witch's attention. "Don't push Logan or Jean, 'Ro."

Ororo nodded. "I won't."

"I would advise Charles Xavier of the same," he added, before heading into the class, and greeting the students.

----------

It was like having a different person inside of her. One that could not be controlled, could not be summoned, and could not be talked down or rationalized. It was an alter-ego; whether it was created out of hate, lust, or a simple needing…something missing from her life…she didn't know. There was no way to explain it. But, no matter how much _it_ hated him…she knew that he would know what it was like. What it felt like. And she was right…

Logan had stepped outside after his much lengthy conversation with Jean only to discover that it was already nightfall. _Damn,_ he thought, _how long were we in there for?_ He welcomed the cold and snow because he couldn't imagine himself elsewhere. He felt cold inside, knowing that his fiancé, that Jean, was going through a similar thing to his Wolverine. He didn't understand why it was happening and there wasn't much that he could do to stop it. _It _had already itself a name. Phoenix. Jean called her Dark Phoenix because of how evil and cold the presence felt. Because of the swarming thoughts that she had begun to have because of this being. Jean expressed her deepest concern of Dark Phoenix. She didn't know what Phoenix could do but she did know that it had a plan. Phoenix was thinking; waiting.

Jean also expressed her suspicion about someone within the school. Someone that might have been the cause of Jean's knew dilemma. Logan had his suspects already lined up. Charles's outburst and needing to incarcerate Jean only fueled his need to find whoever was liable. Logan had learned to never trust anyone. And he never had. Not until the Professor; not until Jean. And he only trusted Charles Xavier because of Jean, because she convinced him that his intentions were always good. Logan promised that he'd kill Charles if he was the cause of all this turmoil. He'd kill anyone to protect his.

"Logan?"

He turned around and saw Rogue standing in the doorway looking at him with concern in her eyes. "Are you okay?" Logan nodded and gave a grunt as a response, turning back around, closing his eyes and taking in the scents around him. "Its twenty degrees out here," the young girl noted, shivering. "And you're hardly wearing anything."

"I'm fine, kid," Logan said. He opened his eyes again once he caught Jean's scent. He didn't need to turn around to know that their bedroom window was cracked open. From inside, he caught her scent of sweet strawberries as she stepped out of the shower, mixed in with their lighted vanilla candles that she had just lit. Logan turned and heading back inside, closing the sliding glass door, and offering Rogue some comforting words before she headed upstairs to go to bed.

Once Logan walked the mansion grounds, making sure everything was secure and safe; he headed upstairs to his room. As he walked in, he saw Jean putting on her robe and slipping into their bed. Logan closed the door, relieved that Jean was finally comfortable with sleeping with him again. As he kicked off his shoes he slid in next to her, still clothed, planning on putting her to sleep and then jumping in the shower.

"Ya a'right?" he asked Jean, stroking her red hair as she nodded in his chest, closing her eyes. "She ain't botherin' ya?"

Jean's eyes opened, and she shuddered slightly, but not enough to alert Logan. "No," she answered. "Not right now."

"And before?" he pressed, feeling Jean's shudder.

"Not so much," Jean said quietly. "She's been quiet for awhile." Logan nodded and Jean sat up, looking at Logan, worried etched on her face. "Do you think that means something?" she asked, scared. "That it's something bad?"

Logan shook his head. "Nah."

Jean's eyes narrowed. "Really?"

"If Phoenix is anythin' like Wolverine, which I don't think is the case," Logan began, "then she's probably jus' savin' her strength, which is the smart thin' to do."

"I can control her, right?" Jean asked, lying her head back down on Logan's chest.

Logan stared up at the ceiling before answering, "'f course ya can, darlin'" Logan felt Jean relax, comforted by his words, but the truth was…Logan didn't believe in those words one bit. He had no idea what the future held. Logan never had before in his life either, not until he met Jean, but under the circumstances…he felt that even though he was holding Jean as she slept…she was no longer his.

And it broke his heart.

* * *

**Well, I'm sorry to say, but I have some bad news. There was a reason why this chapter was so short. I ended up injuring my right hand awhile ago and what I thought was a small injury turns out that it's not and it'll take awhile to heal. It's a...something fracture (I'm not a doctor) lol. I can't write much less type since I use this hand for everything. If I happen to update, consider it a small blessing, because it took me a long time to type this chapter and the more I type, the worse it gets.**

**I'll keep at it because my ideas are still fresh; just bare with me until I'm a 100 percent again**


	12. Secrets

**Tell Me Where It Hurts**

**Chapter 12: Secrets**

Jean sat there, in the kitchen, holding her cup of tea, which was now cold, and staring off into space. Something was wrong. She was sure of it. She felt it. The Mansion was fairly quiet, the walls echoed of hidden emotion and deep hidden secrets and affairs. Someone didn't belong in here and she knew it. Phoenix was quiet as well, not resurfacing or taunting Jean in forty-eight hours. She felt Logan was concerned, although he was denying it. And then Jean pondered what Phoenix had been telling her. Phoenix wanted Scott, mentioning how important he was, and how she disliked Logan so much. Why was Scott to important to this demon? Did Phoenix dislike Logan because of his own Phoenix? Jean was so deep into her thoughts that she didn't see or hear Ororo walking in or feel her concerned stare.

"Jean?" the weather witch said quietly. When Jean didn't answer, not even showing Ororo that she was paying attention, she waved her hand in front of the red head and snapped her fingers until jean blinked. "Hey there," Ororo said, smiling gently. "Were you in dream land?" she asked, joking.

Jean shook her head and looked down. "No…just thinking."

Ororo watched her as she sat across from her. "Wanna talk about it?"

Jean looked into the brown eyes of her best friend. "I don't think you'd understand," she replied softly, not wanting to hurt Ororo's feelings.

But her opposite gave a small grin. "Try me."

Jean sighed, tightening her grip on the coffee mug, as Ororo watched her movements. "I don't think the accident was an accident." Ororo nodded, knowing that Jean felt that way. Everyone in the mansion felt that way after Jean described everything and Scott and Logan went to the accident site. "And someone is hiding something," Jean added.

The last part caught Ororo's attention. "You…" She swallowed, making sure she was asking the question correctly, and not jumping around pointing fingers. "You think someone here was responsible for it?" Jean gave a slow nod, her lips curled in a frown, and her eyes reflecting confusion and sorrow as Ororo went over the details. "Do you have any idea who it is?" Ororo asked Jean, watching her friend shake her head, as Ororo thought deeper. "What about Emma?" Ororo asked. "I mean, she just arrived not too long ago…" Ororo remembered.

"What about Emma?" a new voice said, as Jean looked up and Ororo turned around, rolling her eyes and frowning as Emma stood in the kitchen, watching the two women with her icy blue eyes.

"We were just bad mouthing you," Ororo taunted, hissing every word.

"Yes," Emma replied, "no doubt you were. But I can assure you that not only do I not have the intention, motive, desire, or powers to try to kill your dear red head of a friend," Emma explained, "I surely would not do it by means of a car accident," she finished, picking up an apple from the basket on the table.

Before Ororo could retort with some bashful comment aimed to displease and anger Emma, Jean said, "It's not Emma."

The blonde grinned as Ororo glared at her. "See?" Emma smirked as she sat on the end of the table. "Jean knows best."

"Just because she is a back-stabbing and manipulative bitch doesn't mean she's capable of murder," Jean added, making sure that Emma knew of her feelings towards her; nothing but detestation and loathing, only living in co-existence.

But Emma took anything but offense to it. "I totally agree," Emma said, "and I feel the same about you as well, darling."

Jean nodded and stood up. "Don't call me darling," she sneered as she walked past, pouring the cold tea down the drain.

"So tell me then," Emma said, slicing her apple. "If I'm not a suspect in this little mystery, than who is?"

Jean sighed, shaking her head in confusion, as she went over all the facts that she knew of. "I don't know," she admitted.

"Not yet," Ororo replied, as Jean and Emma looked in her direction. "We'll find out," Ororo added, looking at the two.

"You certainly feel very confident of that little idea," Emma muttered as she took a bite of her fruit and cut another slice.

"I am," Ororo responded. "All we have to do is be more alert and pay attention to details. Keep the accident fresh in people's minds until we find out who's liable."

Jean shook her head sadly and said quietly, "I can't bring myself to believe that someone in this school can do something like this."

Emma smirked. "I can," she said, taking another bite. Ororo rolled her eyes. "Quite interesting too," Emma went on, making another cut into the apple. "It's like a soap opera. _These are the days of our lives,_" she mimicked, pleased with her little joke.

"You're a riot," Jean muttered in repugnance.

"Maybe so," Ororo replied, with her own smirk at Emma, "because you'll be helping us."

Jean's eyes widened at the suggestion as Emma raised her eyebrow and scoffed. "_Excuse_ me?"

"What better way then for all three of us to get to the bottom of this?" Ororo reasoned. "The more people, the quicker this is resolved."

Emma stopped cutting her fruit and glared at the weather witch. "Maybe you didn't get the notice," she snipped, "but I don't like Jean and I don't like you. Therefore, I have no interest in who is responsible for the attempted death of Ms. Grey."

Ororo stood up slowly and threateningly as her eyes flashed white suddenly, taking Emma by surprise. "Well then you missed the notice," she sneered. "_You_ don't have a choice."

Emma rolled her eyes. "I'm not that easily blackmailed," she sneered back, getting in her face as Jean watched the display, rolling her eyes.

Ororo shrugged as she backed off and calmed down. "Well then, I guess Jean and I have no choice," she said, glancing at Jean as Emma watched her closely.

"What're you talking about?" the blonde asked.

"Well, if you're not going to help, then I guess we'll just to have to tell everyone that you were responsible," Ororo said evenly.

Emma's eyes flashed in anger as she hopped off of the table and glared at Ororo. "You wouldn't dare."

Ororo flashed her a smile and crossed her arms over her chest. "_Wouldn't_ I?" she challenged.

Emma glanced at Jean, who watched them both, and sighed. "Fine!" she spat, grabbing her apple, as she pointed her finger at Ororo. "But I don't have to like it!"

Ororo grinned. "I know…that's the fun part," she said as Emma scoffed and stormed out of the kitchen, leaving Ororo to giggle.

"Was that a good idea?" Jean asked, raising her eyebrows.

Ororo shrugged. "It'll keep her from plotting against you again," she reasoned.

Jean shrugged, finding the logic in that, but was still unsure. "Yeah…but I don't like her."

"Emma can be reliable at times," Ororo admitted, "and given how serious this is, I think her help is a good thing."

Jean nodded, trusting Ororo. "Thanks," she said, hugging her friend.

Ororo hugged back. "No problem." As they broke apart, she said, "Well get to bottom of this, Jean. I promise."

Jean nodded and smiled, trusting and believing her friend, as both walked out of the kitchen.

A few doors down, Charles sighed and lowered his head. He was drained after cloaking his powers and using his telepathy to listen in on Ororo and Jean. The weather witch was turning out to be a bigger problem than Charles had thought. Her friendship with Jean was strong. Too strong and he thought for sure that Emma wouldn't get involved. If anything, they would blame the telepath, and yet they didn't. They sought her help and now it was four against him. Jean, Ororo, Emma and Logan and soon they would convince others and it wouldn't be long before they found out Charles's secret. He needed help; he needed to call upon a friend to make sure that no one knew the real Charles Xavier…whether they found out and took the secret to the grave with them. If they wanted a fight…Charles would give them one.


	13. The Chords on a Violin

**Tell Me Where It Hurts**

**Chapter 13: The Chords on a Violin**

As Scott was walking down the hallway, with Emma by his side, Charles poked his head out of his office and called out to Scott. The younger man stopped and turned around to face the Professor. "Yes Professor?" Scott asked, taking a few steps forward.

"We are going to have a guest over," Charles informed the leader of the X-Men. "They should be here by nightfall today."

"Who?" Scott asked.

Charles shook his head. "You needn't worry about that at the moment, Scott," he said in clipped tones as Emma narrowed her eyes, listening carefully. "Just prepare a room please and inform Storm."

Scott gave a slight nod and a fake smile. "I'll take care of it, Professor," he promised as Charles gave a slight nod and went back into his office, closing the door. Scott sighed. "That was weird." Emma grabbed his arm and ushered him away from Charles's office as they continued walking down the hall. "What?" Scott asked, noticing the weird and vigilant look in her eyes and expression.

"There's something that man isn't telling you," she informed Scott.

Scott grabbed Emma's arm and pried it off of his. "That man is like a father to me," he told Emma. "He's just a little on edge because of Jean's accident."

Emma rolled her eyes. "That's just a cover," she snapped, folding her arms over her chest.

"A cover?" Scott repeated, frowning, his eyes burning into hers. "A cover for what?" he asked as a challenge.

Emma shrugged, not quite sure herself. "I don't know," she admitted, "but it's something. Someone in this place is hiding something."

Scott folded his arms across his chest, staring down at Emma. "And it has to do with Jean?" Emma nodded. "And you have a small idea of what that something is?" Again, Emma nodded. "And you're not going to tell me, are you?" Emma shook her head. "I see." Emma grinned as Scott and her continued down the hall to look for Ororo, both wondering who the Professor's guest was.

* * *

Jean looked up as Logan stormed in the room and slammed the door. She sat up and watched as he walked straight to the closet, taking off his shirt, and changing into something else. She silently wondered what was bothering him, but didn't say anything yet, as she just watched him. He came out of the closet and glared at Jean.

"I don't like 'em!" Jean frowned, unsure of whom he was talking about, as he disappeared in the closet again and stepped out with his jacket in his hand.

"You're going somewhere?" she asked, stating the obvious.

Logan shrugged. "Maybe ride my bike," he answered. Jean blinked. _What changed his mood_, she wondered. _Did I do something? _Logan looked at Jean and shook his head, walking over to her, and sitting on the edge of the bed. "It's not you," he assured her, practically having read her mind.

Jean relaxed to some extent and asked, "Then what?"

"Xavier," he replied growling.

Jean passed him a perplexed look. "The Professor?"

'_The animal's onto something._' Jean frowned hearing Phoenix's voice echoing in her head_. Onto something? But the question was what?_

"He's hidin' somethin'," Logan said, thinking careful, "I can feel it," he added, his face becoming clouded and deep in thought as Jean studied him, fretful.

"Do you think…?" Jean started, considering the possibility that Charles was behind everything.

"No," Logan said quickly, putting to rest any of Jean's fears. He knew that if Charles was behind it, or even the smallest possibility of him being behind it, it would crush Jean. Unless he had proof and was absolutely sure, Logan wouldn't plant thoughts in her head or add to them.

"Does, whatever he's hiding, have anything to do with the accident?" the red-head asked.

"I'm not sure," Logan admitted, but he offered her a reassuring grin. "But don't worry. We'll get to the bottom of it and you'll have nothin' to worry 'bout."

Jean nodded, trusting Logan, as she took in his concerns and made a mental note to herself to talk to Ororo and Emma about this. "It just doesn't make sense," she said just below a whisper. She saw Logan frown, wishing that he was a telepath, so he could hear and understand her thoughts. Ever since the accident, Jean had unconsciously shut down their mental connection, and she couldn't will it to come back.

"What doesn't make sense?" Logan asked, although he knew he probably already knew her concerns.

"All of this!" Jean cried. "Maybe my accident was just that…an _accident_!"

Logan shook his head, refusing to believe something that was so easy to falling into believing. "I don't think so," he said, "There's somethin' else here that we're overlookin' or missin'."

Jean closed her eyes, feeling the water within them sting her eyes, as she shook her head desolately. "I hope you're wrong," she admitted.

Logan reached up and lifted her chin so she looked at him. He smiled warmly when her green eyes met his brown ones. "We'll get to the bottom of this, Red," he promised her. "Ya have my word."

Jean grinned as he leaned in and kissed her softly and warmly. The kiss didn't last long as Jean pulled away. No emotion registered on his face though as he freely patted her leg and left the room. Jean sighed, running her hand through her red hair. What was wrong with her? Usually Jean would get wrapped up in Logan and his kisses. They'd be full of passion, heat, and love. But ever since the accident…it hasn't been like that. Jean sat there, deep in her thoughts of uncertainty and melancholy.

* * *

"So who's Xavier's guest?"

Scott shrugged at Ororo's question as he played with a pen in his hand. He and Emma had found Ororo, at Charles's request, in her study room. Her reaction to the Professor's mysterious guest was the same as his; full of ambiguity.

"Who do you _think_ it is?" Ororo asked next.

Once again, Scott shrugged, not even considering the possibilities. "I don't know."

"Probably someone you either don't know or least anticipate," Emma said from the corner of the room. Walking in at first, she made the notion of not getting involved in their conversation, taking her attention to filing her nails, like she was doing at the moment.

"I thought you weren't listening to us," Ororo commented, less than amused by the blondes comment.

Emma's blue eyes lied upon the weather witch. "When in Rome…" she quoted, passing Ororo a stupefied look, which her opposite only rolled her eyes too, silently wondering what Scott and Emma ever had in common.

"Either way," Scott began, putting a stop to the women's bantering. "Tonight we'll find out."

"Well…I hope everyone has taken their medication today," Emma said, focusing on her perfecting nails once more.

"Why?" Scott asked.

Emma glanced up at her boyfriend, stopping her task. "Because I would bet anything that Charles's guest will be putting a squeeze on our little hearts," she said with a serious tone, imagining heart attacks happening with the surprise guest walking in and showing their face.

As Ororo and Scott each exchanged looks, Logan walked in, and caught the attention of all three of them. "Cyke, ya got a minute?"

"Sure," Scott answered, following Logan out of the room. He followed Logan down the hall before he asked, "Logan…what's up?"

"We're goin' somewhere," he replied over his shoulder.

"Where?" Scott inquired.

"The hospital," he said as they walked outside.

"Where Jean was found? Why?" Logan stopped by his bike and Scott stopped. "I am _not_ getting on the bike with _you_."

Logan gave him a look as he took out the keys to the parked Lexus next to the bike from the leather bag. "Only in yer dreams, Scooter," he said, holding up the dangling keys.

* * *

"This is pointless," Jean muttered, closing her eyes tightly.

'_It is if you fight it.'_

Jean exhaled. "I'm not fighting anything."

'_You're fighting the truth,' _Phoenix retorted.

"You know what?" Jean hissed, opening her eyes, "you can shove that truth right up your ass." Jean's head snapped to the door when she heard a knock. "Come in," she called out, as she sat up all the way in the bed. She watched as Ororo and Emma entered her room and closed the door behind them. "What's going on?" she asked, sensing that Emma and Ororo had something to tell her.

Ororo smiled innocently at Jean. "What makes you think something's wrong?"

"That smile," Jean replied indifferently. Ororo sighed. "Spill."

_No need in beating around the bush_, Ororo thought to herself. "Emma thinks that the Professor is hiding something."

Jean raised her eyebrows. "Something about the accident," Emma clarified. "And I'm sure this mysterious guest of his tonight might give us a clue to what that something is."

Jean looked from Emma to Ororo. "Guest?" She didn't know anything about anyone coming over.

"Charles has invited someone over but we don't know who," the weather witch explained to Jean.

"Is it Erik?"

Ororo shook her head. "I don't think so. I mean…after the last confrontation with us, I don't think the leader of the Brotherhood would step foot in the mansion unless he was going to gain something from it."

"Yeah," Jean muttered. "Logan was thinking the same thing."

"What?" Ororo asked.

"He thinks Charles is hiding something," Jean confessed. "He just told me before he left."

"Yeah," Emma said, looking around. "Where did he go?"

"To ride around and clear his head."

Emma's eyebrows rose up, her eyes reflecting a small hint of amusement. "With Scott?"

Jean looked at Emma. "He went with Scott?"

* * *

Logan and Scott approached the administrator's desk at one of the corners of the hospital as he approached a middle aged woman at the desk. "Excuse me," he said, "I need to ask ya a few questions."

The woman glanced at the men and nodded. "What kind I help you with?"

"My fiancé," Logan began, "she was brought in 'ere after a car accident."

"Name?"

"Jean Grey."

Both men waited as the woman typed in her computer. "Alright, what're you inquiring about?"

"The time she was brought it and who brought 'er in," Logan told her.

"Ms. Grey was brought in at two forty one in the morning on Sunday the sixth," the woman answered. "Doesn't say who brought her in though. Just the time and condition." She looked up at Logan and Scott. "Do you need to know the condition?"

Scott shook his head. "No, we know."

Logan frowned. "Ya sure about the time?" he asked, as Scott glanced at him, confused.

"That's what it says."

"What?" Scott asked, wondering what Logan was thinking.

"Jean's accident…" he mumbled.

Scott raised his eyebrows, still not understanding. "What?" he repeated again.

Logan glanced up at him. "Jean was brought in at nearly three."

Scott nodded. "Yeah…"

"She left the manor around six," Logan told him.

Scott's eyes widened behind his ruby glasses. "So the accident happened before seven…"

Logan gave a nod, his face masking horror, and his eyes reflected sadly. "So what happened to Jean between seven at night and three in the morning?"


	14. All I Need

**Tell Me Where It Hurts**

**Chapter 14: All I Need**

A few hours later, Jean and Emma were helping Ororo set the table, as Rogue and Bobby rushed in. "The Professor wants you in the foyer," Bobby told the adults, out of breath.

Jean exchanged looks with Ororo and Emma as Ororo asked, "What for?"

"The Professor's surprise guest is here," Rogue asked with a less than excited tone.

Emma rolled her eyes, not looking forward to the evening, as she followed Jean and Ororo to the foyer, with the teens behind her. Once they entered the main foyer, Emma saw Xavier's guest, but wasn't sure what to think. She was average height and build with long straight black hair but she looked young, nearly Rogue's age.

"Jean, Ororo, Emma," Charles greeted, but in a tone that Emma couldn't make out correctly. "This is Martinique," he introduced as the woman gave them a nervous smile.

"I'm Ororo," Storm greeted and then introduced Jean and Emma, since she knew neither of them would say anything.

"It's good to meet you," she said politely. Ororo noticed, however, how Martinique focused more closely on Jean and seemed to ignore everyone else.

Charles glanced around at the small group and looked at Ororo. "Where are Logan and Scott?" he asked.

"Oh, they went out for a little bit," she replied as Jean looked at Emma over her shoulder, sharing a silent communication that Ororo didn't quite catch.

"Where did they go?" Charles asked, more livid than disappointed.

Emma shrugged. "Don't know."

Emma glanced at Jean and she back at Emma_. 'How much more convincing that he's hiding something do you need?' _she asked the red head telepathically.

'_It's more complicated than that, Emma,_' Jean responded as Emma shook her head.

"Well, perhaps we should start without them," Charles said amiably.

As Charles prepared to leave with the others, Martinique stopped him. "Wait," she said, earning the exasperated looks of the three women as the teens looked on. "I think I should meet these two men before we dine."

'_I don't trust her,'_ Phoenix hissed in Jean's mind.

For once Jean didn't argue or disagree with Phoenix one bit.

Charles grinned at his guest. "I understand that Martinique, but I am unsure when they shall return."

With impeccable timing, the front door opened and Logan and Scott walked in, halting to a stop when they saw everyone's attention them. "Um…hey," Scott said awkwardly as he saw Emma smirking at him.

"Where were you two?" Charles asked.

"Who's this?" Logan asked, nodding at Martinique, and ignoring Charles's question.

Martinique grinned. "I am Martinique. And you are…?"

Logan raised his eyebrow. "Hungry," he said, walking towards Jean and grasping her hand, as they walked out.

Scott offered a polite smile, but didn't say anything, as he wrapped his arm around Emma's waist and followed Logan and Jean into the kitchen, with Bobby, Ororo and Rogue trailing them.

Charles watched his X-Men walk out as Martinique said, "He is quite rude."

"Yes, well, he's the best there is."

Martinique scoffed. "I find that hard to believe."

Charles looked up at Martinique. "Why else do you think Jean hasn't lost her mind?"

Martinique glanced at the old man. "He is responsible?" Charles nodded and Martinique looked back up. "Well…that'll change," she responded as she walked towards the kitchen as well.

* * *

Jean felt uncomfortable the whole time during dinner. Ororo made a great meal, and there was small chit-chat around the table, but she sat there in silence, feeling Logan glance her way every now and then. Throughout the meal, Jean kept getting these flashes in front of her eyes, unknown to those around her. They were before and of the accident. She remembered before she left and what she said to Logan and then the accident happened. But…everything else was blurry to her. She didn't remember anything until coming back to the mansion.

"_Dammit!"_

_Logan looked up at his fiancé to see her examining the wedding dress she ordered. "What's wrong?" he asked, as he stopped writing his wedding vows to help Jean out. He wasn't too excited about doing the wedding vows, but they meant a lot to Jean, so Logan was willing to give them a shot and have someone look over it when he was finished._

"_This is the wrong dress!" she whined._

_Logan glanced over her shoulder. "Looks fine to me."_

_Jean spun around and hit Logan in his chest. "This isn't the dress!" she repeated, close to screaming the words._

_Logan held up his hands and backed off. He knew when not to piss Jean off and these were one of those moments. "A'right, jeez," he muttered._

_Jean shook her head as she sobbed. "I'm sorry. It's just…three days Logan! We're going to be married in three days!"_

"_Ya scared 'bout it?" he asked, thinking she was having second thoughts._

_Jean looked up at him. "No!" she cried, holding up the dress. "It's the wrong dress and I can't fix it in three days!"_

_Logan chuckled. "Darlin', don't sweat the small stuff."_

_Jean glared at him. "You call this small?" she sneered, shoving the dress at him._

"_Yeah, I do," he laughed. "Just go back to the store and have 'em look for yer dress."_

"_And if they don't have it?" Jean asked. "What then?"_

_Logan handed the dress back to her. "Then we'll worry 'bout it then," he promised. "Just go to the store and see if they just sent ya the wrong one first."_

_Jean sighed, calming down, and she nodded. "Alright." She grabbed her purse and smiled at Logan. "I knew there was a reason I'm marrying you."_

_Logan smirked. "Oh, it ain't just 'cuz of my good looks and 'cuz ya can't help yerself?" he joked._

_Jean laughed and kissed him. "That could be another reason though," she joked back. _

_As she walked out of their room, Logan smacked her butt, as she feigned surprise and blushed. "Be careful," he told her._

_She grinned at him. "Always."_

"Jeannie?" Jean glanced up to see Logan looking at her with concerned eyes, his hand on her leg, as she heard conversations continuing at the table. "Ya a'right?"

Jean blinked, unable to remember where she was, as she glanced around. "Yeah," she answered slowly.

Logan nodded and let her be, but still remained unconvinced, as he watched her from the corner of his eye. Jean looked down at her food as she felt a sharp pain in her stomach suddenly and doubled over.

_Jean's eyes fluttered open as her vision slowly came too. She smelled smoke and heard hissing off in the distance. She shook her head slowly but felt a piercing pain in the back of her neck as she did so. Once her vision cleared she noticed how dark it was. She realized suddenly that she was in her SUV. The only lights there were was the headlights and the blinking emergency lights on the dash. Jean groaned as she attempted to push the deployed airbag away from her. The windshield wipers made a squeaking noise as they went back and forth and the radio continued softly. As she tried to sit up, Jean cried out in pain. She looked down and saw that something, a small pole perhaps, sticking out from her gut. She moved her hands over the object, still not knowing what it was, and yanked on it, screaming out in pain as she dropped it and put her right hand over the wound. Her shirt was soaked with blood as she moved her left hand to open the door, but to avail. She pounded on it but it didn't budge an inch. She began to get dizzy again as she opened her eyes wider to focus. Then she saw the figure of a man standing out in front of her. She blinked a few times and yet he was still there. As he walked up to her SUV, the front door was ripped off, leaving Jean exposed._

"_No," she mumbled, feeling herself weaken, and getting dizzy again. "Leave me alone."_

"_Not an option," the man said apathetically as he cut her belt and stepped back as another person grabbed her and lifted her up as she cried out from the pain._

"_She's injured," Jean heard someone say._

"_It can be fixed," a third voice said as Jean's eyes fluttered open and close._

_As she felt herself being carried away, and slipping further and further into the darkness, the last thing she saw were eyes. Red, crimson blood, eyes and deep evil chuckle before she heard, saw and felt no more. _

* * *

"It would be a good idea for me to stay," Martinique told Charles as she put her bag on the desk.

Charles nodded. "Whatever you need," he said. "Just get the job done."

"Staying here will be easier," Martinique noted. "I'm closer and I can see into her dreams. It shouldn't be too hard to do what I have to. She's confused, afraid, and searching for answers." Martinique smirked. "She won't know what hit her. And neither will those that care for her."

* * *

**I know what most of you are probably thinking; you all know who the bad guy is here...don't you? Just remember this saying... ;**

_"Just when they think they have all the answers, I change the question."_


	15. Like a Dagger Through the Heart

**Tell Me Where It Hurts**

**Chapter 15: Like a Dagger Through the Heart**

Logan knew something had been wrong with Jean when they sat down for dinner and he became more convinced when she started to stir in her sleep, obviously having a nightmare. He considered leaving her be and letting her work out the issue, or perhaps hoping that she was seeing what happened to her before they found Jean after the accident. Deciding it was probably best though to wake her and keep her from the torment; Logan nudged her gently, whispering her name in her right ear. He quickly leaned back, away from her, as she shot up in the bed, gasping for breath as Logan smelled the confusion and fear within her.

"Ya a'right?" he asked, even though he knew the answer, or at least what she was going to say. Jean nodded, barely hearing Logan speaking, as her heartbeat roared in her ears. Her chest felt heavy as the sweat on her night shirt clung to her skin. "What'd ya see?" Logan asked next.

Jean shook her head slightly, her eyes becoming unfocused, as she forced the images back in her head. "I don't know," she admitted, closing her eyes and straining. "It was…dark."

Logan wrapped his arms protectively around her to comfort Jean as much as he possibly could. "Did ya see anyone?" he asked softly to make sure that she didn't sense him pushing her to unlock the mystery of the nature of her accident but to remind her that he cared.

Jean shook her head. "I couldn't see their faces," she told him. "But they were talking." Logan frowned. "About me," she finished, opening her eyes, and glancing at Logan over her shoulder. "They were talking about Phoenix, Logan," Jean replied, worried, and surprised. Logan's frown deepened. How could her captors know about Phoenix and what did they want with it and Jean. "What does that mean?" Jean asked, resembling an innocent little child.

"I dunno," Logan admitted, shaking his head. "I know what people wanted with Wolverine, but I'm sure this is different."

Jean scoffed. "And what if it isn't?"

"I'm sure it is Jean," Logan responded, getting off the bed. "Yer not a killer and I don't think anyone would wanna make ya that way."

Jean's eyes narrowed. "You don't know that."

Logan, watching Jean and her body language, sagged, and knowing that she was right: he didn't know. "I know," he whispered, feeling as if he had a brick wall in this whole mystery. None of it made sense. No matter what angle Logan looked at it, no matter how much Jean tried to remember, none of it made any sense.

"There was a voice though that sounded familiar," Jean suddenly recalled.

Logan raised his eyebrows. Well…it's something at least. "What voice?"

Jean shrugged. "I don't know, Logan," she snapped, getting aggravated by the circling conversation. "I said it sounded familiar. I didn't say I knew who it was."

Logan sighed. Jean's short temper wasn't helping the situation any. "A'right. I'm gonna go downstairs, maybe get us some breakfast. Ya want anythin'?" he asked.

But the red head shook her head as she got up as well. "No," she answered. "I'm going to take a shower."

Logan nodded but before he could say anything else, or pass a snide joke, Jean had walked in the bathroom and shut the door…locking it. Logan exhaled. If this situation was resolved soon…Logan was going to kill someone just to keep from going insane. He wanted Jean back; _his_ Jean and he wanted to get rid of this short tempered red head that looked, sounded and smelled like Jean. Logan knew better though. This Jean wasn't his. She was something else; more…evil and dark.

* * *

Jean gripped the ends of the sink and leaned her head down. What was Logan's problem? It was almost as if he was trying to change her somehow. Like he didn't believe that Jean was really…Jean. Just because she hadn't been as short tempered as much before and was always the innocent and sweet one didn't mean that she didn't have a dark and mean streak. It was Jean's belief that everyone had that side to them; they just decided when to show it and when not too.

But why was Logan continually trying to change her so quickly? Was he not happy with her suddenly? _Or maybe_, she reasoned with herself_, he's just to focused on figuring out what happened. _But that wasn't his job; it was Jean's. She was getting sick of him trying to figure out everything. Jean needed to do that. She needed to find the answers for herself. Not some big strong muscular man.

'_All the more reason to dump him.'_

Jean frowned. "I'm dumping him."

Jean felt Phoenix groan in her head. _'We don't need him. It's Scott we need.'_

Jean rolled her eyes as she pushed back the shower certain and turned on the hot water. "Logan is my fiancé," she reminded Phoenix. "Scott is just a friend so I don't need him for anything."

'_You'd be surprised,'_ Phoenix retorted.

As Jean disrobed, she paused. "And what does that mean?"

Phoenix chuckled. _'You'll see…'_

* * *

Logan entered the kitchen in a pissed mood as he opened the fridge, pulling out two frozen pastries, and slamming the door.

"You in a bad mood, Wolvie?" Jubilee asked as she received a glare from him. "Just asking," she said, showing that she wasn't frightened.

"Buzz off kid," he growled, as he threw the food in the toaster.

"Is it because of last night?" the girl asked. "Professor's non-mentionable friend?"

"Non-mentionable?" Logan repeated, raising his eyebrows. "Who the hell ya hangin' out with?"

Jubilee shrugged. "No one," she answered. "So…?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "No, it ain't got nothin' to do with 'er."

"Then Jean?"

Logan groaned. "Go bother someone else, kid."

"No one else is up," she pouted. "After all…it is six in the morning."

Logan growled at her as the pastries popped up and he grabbed them and put them on the plate. He opened the fridge again and pulled at the orange juice. Once he went and reached for a glass, Jubilee placed one on the counter, and when Logan glanced her at her, she grinned. He only glared at her and poured the juice and put it back.

"Need help?" she asked eagerly as she reached for the plate.

But Logan grabbed it quicker as Jubilee frowned. "I got it," he said as he walked out of the kitchen, leaving the girl to stare after him in admiration.

* * *

Once Jean finished her quick ten minute shower, she changed again, and wrapped her towel around her head. As she stepped out of the bathroom, she saw Logan lying on the bed, grinning at her, and she smelled food. Her eyes moved over the dresser where Logan put a full plate of food and orange juice down.

"I thought ya might've been hungry anyways," he told her as he got up and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Jean raised her eyebrow as he smirked at her. "What're you doing?" she asked.

Logan shrugged. "Well, I was about to kiss my future wife."

"Future wife?" Jean repeated, as she grabbed Logan's arms and pushed him away from her. "Logan…a date hasn't been set."

Logan watched her in confusion as she walked away from him and into their walk in closet. "Well, yeah, but we're still havin' it."

As Jean walked out, a set of clothes draped over her arm, she raised her eyebrow. "Are we?" she questioned as Logan frowned, looking at her, hurt. "I don't think it's smart to do anything right now until whoever is behind this whole accident is caught."

Logan watched Jean carefully feeling her change in mood. "Did ya take a cold shower or somethin'?" he asked.

Jean smirked, bringing chills down Logan's spine. "Or something," she purred, walking back in the bathroom to change again, and locking the door.

* * *

Scott stirred in his sleep as he heard banging on his bedroom door. "Go away!" he called out, placing the pillow over his hand to block out the noise as the banging got louder. Scott felt more movement as he suddenly groaned from Emma hitting him in the stomach.

"Answer the door!" she hissed as she pushed him off of the bed and buried her head in the pillows, forcing herself back to sleep.

"You're not a morning person, are you?" Scott muttered as he walked over to the door and rubbed his eyes. Upon opening the door, he saw Logan standing in front of it, wide awake. "It's six thirty!" Scott exclaimed.

"I know," Logan said, not really caring that he woke Scott up. "We need to talk."

Scott glared at Logan. "It's six thirty," he repeated.

Logan looked at him blankly. "So?"

Scott sighed deeply and folded his arms over his chest. "Then it better be good."

"It's about Jeannie."

Scott's posture tensed. "What happened?" he asked, fearing the worse. What the worse was though, he wasn't sure, he was just worried.

"She's…" Logan shrugged, not really knowing how to explain to Scott what he thought was happening. "She's changin'."

Scott's expression remained apprehensive as Emma, her hair tangled in a rat's type nest and her eyes distended joined the conversation. "Changing in what ways?" she asked.

Logan did a double take. "What the hell happened to ya?" he asked, noticing that the Emma standing in front of him looked completely different from the make-up powdered one he knew and was annoyed by so well.

"Being woken up at the crack ass of dawn happened," she replied snidely.

"What about Jean?" Scott interrupted, not caring for one of Logan and Emma's little spats.

"It's like she's two different people," Logan explained. "I think this Phoenix character is playing some more hands than I thought."

"Phoenix?" Scott questioned. "Who the hell is Phoenix?"

Logan mentally slapped himself realizing that Phoenix was a topic between himself and Jean. Under the circumstance though Logan thought it was crucial that Scott and Emma learn about the Phoenix and the possible threat she could become to Jean and the X-Men,

"I thought Phoenix was a legend," Emma replied.

"You've heard of Phoenix?" Logan asked the blonde, whom nodded.

"When I was part of the Hellfire Club," she answered, "they talked about it sometimes, wanting Phoenix to join the club. Shaw disagreed though, knowing how unstable and truly evil and forceful Phoenix was. Or…could be."

"Should we talk with the Professor about this?" Scott asked.

Logan shook his head. "I don't think so."

"Why not?" Scott asked.

"Because we don't really know what's going on," Emma responded.

Logan glanced at her and knew that Emma knew more about what was going on then she led on. He made a mental note to confront her, with his claws if he had too, later. "I think we should get Storm," he told them.

Scott gave a slight nod. "Alright."

"Right," Emma nodded. "I'll go and put my face on."

Logan nodded, hoping that she did do that, as he gave a knowing smirk. "You do that," he responded as Emma glared at him in annoyance.

* * *

**Not an insane, jealous, hateful or annoying person. I'm not. I've updated all my X-Men stories at least once this past month and I'm working on closing the end of DOJ. So...no reviews for this story, huh? Well, I could be all those things and not update in forever, but I choose not to be like that because I'm an open minded person who knows that other people, like me and those that do review, have lives. I understand that; so consider this...venting in a way. An author, I feels, needs to do that from time to time when he/she feels that their fans/reviews are all walking away. I'm a busy person too people and I'm just like you; as long as you're reading, that's all I care about; but not even that's happening. If I'm doing something wrong, bad or you don't like, then say it. A review is just that. You're viewing it. Re is replying referencing to the authors oneshot/chapter/story.**


	16. Break the Code

**Tell Me Where It Hurts**

**Chapter 16: Break the Code**

"Sure she's been different and whatnot but that's not to assume that she's becoming someone else," Ororo joked, finding Logan's reasoning's undefined and based on nothing.

"She's my fiancé 'Ro," Logan growled. "I know 'er better than any of ya!"

"And she's my best friend," Ororo countered, glaring at him. "So what exactly are you trying to say?"

"You don't think that perhaps you could be wrong?" Emma asked the white haired woman, who turned her glare to her, but Emma took no notice of the steel melting glare.

Ororo sighed. "By nature, yes, it _is_ possible," she looked back up at Logan before he could say anything. "But I do not believe that is the case here," she added quickly.

"How so, Storm?" Scott asked. "Jean's seemed different to all of us. We agreed to that."

"Yes, and so has the Professor," Ororo retorted, "but does that mean _he's_ evil?"

Emma shrugged. "She has a point."

"Not helpin' blonde," Logan grunted.

Emma narrowed her eyes. "Never said I was coming here to _help_ you," she spat at him as Logan rolled his eyes.

"The point is," Logan began, angry and impatient, as he glared at the threesome. "Something isn't right 'ere. Somethin's…off."

"So what do we do about it?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, we're already looking into things," Ororo informed Logan, "what more do you want us to do?"

"We're gonna get some real answers," he told them, straightening up. "Startin' with Charles's little friend."

* * *

Emma followed Martinique down the hallways, watching her closely, and pacing herself. Martinique glanced over shoulder, annoyed at Emma following her, but didn't say anything. Emma's eyes narrowed the more Martinique kept staring back at her. She smirked realizing she was getting on Martinique's last nerves until she finally stopped and whirled around on Emma.

"Why are you following me?" Martinique demanded.

Emma passed her an innocent and playful grin. "Why not?" she teased.

Martinique eyes showed fury but it made Emma's grin only deepen and become more sinister; she wasn't taken by her in the slightest. "Do not make me angry," she warned.

Emma faked a heart attack and chuckled when Martinique's expression turned from angry to simply annoy in a heartbeat. "Dear, I am _not_ threatened by you."

Martinique narrowed her eyes. "Keep testing me and I promise that you will never have a good nights sleep ever again."

Emma smirked. "Is that a promise?" Martinique shook her head and stomped away as Emma called out, "Can I get that in writing?" As Martinique disappeared down the corner, Ororo walked out of the near by room and saw Martinique disappear down the hallway. "Dreams," Emma said simply, not looking at Ororo. "Her powers are manipulating dreams. And probably visions."

"You think Jean is in danger?" Ororo asked.

Emma shook her head and glanced at Ororo. "No, I think Jean's the subject."

* * *

Martinique continued to walk towards Charles's office as she heard footsteps behind her only to see the man they called Logan walking towards her. She had a bad feeling about Emma and Logan wasn't any better.

"Goin' somewhere?" he asked, his voice thick and rugged.

Martinique raised her eyebrows. "Is that really your business?" she asked.

Logan shrugged, stopping in front of her, as he stared at her. "Well, ya are a guest, and technically, you're not supposed to be walking around the grounds without an escort. Unless," he added, "ya know where you're goin' 'cause you were tasked to do somethin'."

Martinique froze. _He couldn't possibly know what she was up to…could he?_ She recovered quickly however and shrugged, throwing him an innocent smile, and giving him a confused and lost look. "I have no clue what you're talking about," she told him.

Logan gave a slight nod knowing that he had caught her. "Right," he dragged out, letting his stare make her uncomfortable as they heard a door opening.

"Martinique," Charles said politely, coming into view from behind Logan, as he sighed and took a few steps to the side.

"Professor Xavier," Martinique said respectively as she glared at Logan on last time before she walked into Xavier's office.

"Logan," Charles said, looking up at him, "is there a problem?"

Martinique stopped at the doorway and glanced at Logan as he caught her glance but shook his head. "Not at all, Professor."

The older man gave a short, unconvincing, nod and headed into his office, closing the door. Logan grinned and walked down the hall to find Emma and Ororo.

* * *

"I'm just asking if you've heard anything," Scott sighed, getting frustrated with getting no where.

"I told you, I haven't!" Jubilee said again, going back to messing with her make up kit.

"I know you're not telling me something," Scott said, "You know everything that happens in this mansion. You're the first one to know."

Jubilee shrugged. "Not about this."

Scott sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Fine. Be stubborn."

"Okay," Jubilee replied happily as Scott grunted. Seeing Logan pass him, Scott went out in the hallway and grabbed Logan, dragging him into the rec room.

"Logan, ask her what she knows," Scott demanded as Jubilee raised an eyebrow at him.

"Porque?" Jubilee said, her eyes shining in amusement but her face led in confusion.

"What makes ya think she knows anythin'?"

"Because she's Jubilee!" Scott nearly cried, getting more and more aggravated by the little girl. "She knows everything before us!"

Jubilee shook her head. "Not this."

"Come on Scooter," Logan said, grabbing him by his collar of his shirt and dragging him out of the room as Scott pointed at Jubilee.

"This isn't over," he told her, "I'm coming back for you."

Jubilee grinned as Logan pulled him out of the room against his will as he continued to complain down the hall.

"Interviewin' the little girl ain't gonna give ya any answers," Logan said, rolling his eyes at Scott, as his opposite sighed.

"I'm just trying to make myself useful," he grumbled.

"Yea, well, there are other ways to do that."

"What'd you find out?" Scott asked, eagerly waiting to know.

"She's not 'ere to sight see," Logan answered simply, as Scott stopped and just stared at him, in confusion.

"Well, what the hell does that mean?"

* * *

"It means she taps into people's dreams," Emma explained to the group once they met up again. "More accurately, their fears…nightmares."

"And you think she's been doing this to Jean?" Ororo confirmed as Emma nodded.

"It would explain a lot," the blonde said. "Why she's been distant, how she's been able to recall the accident."

"But those images, or visions, of the accident," Scott jumped in. "They're not real, are they?"

Emma shook her head. "Not entirely, no. Martinique has the power to manipulate them, but only to a certain degree."

"Can she simply create 'em?" Logan asked.

Emma shrugged. "I don't know. Possibly. I don't think it's within her limits, but if she had help…"

"From a telepath?" Logan inquired, raising his brow, as his expression became angry at the very thought of someone messing with Jean in this manner.

Emma's eyes flashing in anger. "I have nothing to do with this," she snapped.

"I didn't say ya," Logan mentioned.

Putting two and two together, Ororo's eyes widened as Scott asked, "The Professor?"

Logan nodded. "He's got somethin' to do with this," he said, finally voicing his fears and concerns.

"How can you know that?" Ororo asked. "He's…Charles. The man doesn't have an evil bone in his body."

"That we know of," Emma muttered, rolling her eyes, and letting it be known that she never liked Xavier.

"She's right," Logan said, noticing the look Ororo wanted to pass to her. "Like I told one eye, this Martinique ain't 'ere for the sights and Chuck's got the power to help 'er further advance into her powers and torture Jeannie."

"So how are we supposed to fight that?" Scott asked, glancing at the foursome. "There are only four of us and an unstable Jean."

Logan shrugged. "We have to get rid of Martinique."

Ororo nodded. "If all of this is true, then I agree. Martinique needs to leave."

"But Charles won't be so open to the idea," Emma mentioned.

Logan eyes shone as an idea occurred to him. "Then we make 'er want to leave."

* * *

**I'm sorry; the chapter's weak and it's making the story lack. I take the blame/blow for that. Work has been WAY too crazy. Hopefully with the next few days off I can get back on track.**


	17. Victim

**Tell Me Where It Hurts**

**Chapter 17: Victim**

"_She has remarkable abilities."_

"_You have no idea."_

"_Charles, are you sure this is the right decision?"_

"_If the prophecy is indeed correct…we must stop it from happening."_

"_And that condones murder? I thought I knew you better than that."_

"_Perhaps you don't know me at all Erik."_

"_Maybe not, old friend, but Jean Grey is a member of your precious X-Men and is engaged to one of them, shall I remind you. If they ever found out…"_

"_They won't! I won't let anyone know the truth."_

"_Confident, are we?"_

"_Just do your job, Erik."_

"_Have no fear, Charles. I will keep up my end of the deal. I hope, for your sake, that you can't hold up yours."_

Cold water splashed on her face and it was a welcoming way to refresh her. Lately, the dreams were becoming more vivid and began to make less sense to her. It went from simple dark places to hidden faces and now dialogue. Everything was so jumbled and mixed up that she didn't know what to believe anymore. Reaching for a towel, she patted her face dry, and glanced at her tired form in the mirror. Her sleepless nights were beginning to take effect on her physical form now. She placed the towel down on the sink and walked back into the room to dig through the drawers and her makeup bag that was sitting on the dresser. She had a sudden need to leave the mansion. Being cooped up was beginning to drive her crazy.

Once she had gotten dressed and put on a reasonable amount of makeup to hide the dark circles under her eyes, she left the room, and began to head downstairs. It was roughly around ten in the morning and the smell of pancakes and bacon filled her nose. Walking into the kitchen, she saw Ororo slaving over the stove, as the kids all talked amongst themselves, watching the cartoons that were on the television. Walking past them and towards Ororo, who smiled warmly at her, she watched as Scott and Emma came from the porch door. As they closed it, a cold gust of wind and snow blew in, and Emma yelped. Despite it being below thirty, Jean barely felt it as she reached for the orange juice that was sitting out and an empty clean glass.

"It's April and still snowing," Scott muttered as he took his jacket off. "I think global warming is starting to take effect."

Ororo chuckled. "It's been taking effect since the eighties, Scott."

"Here's your stupid syrup," Emma said in an annoyed tone as she took off her gloves and scarf. "I don't why you insist to have them with pancakes though."

"You can't have pancakes without syrup," Ororo said as she gratefully took the container.

"Well, next time you can go out and get it yourself," the blonde grumbled.

"I'll remember that," Ororo replied before she glanced at Jean for the first time. The red head was leaning against the counter, drinking the juice slowly, as her eyes remained forward, unfocused, as she was probably in deep thought at the moment. "You alright?"

Stirring from her daydream, she realized that Ororo had spoken to her, and that Scott and Emma were glancing at her as if she had three heads. "What?"

"What planet are you on?" Emma commented, noting how tired and worn out her opposite appeared. Normally, she didn't care about Jean or her happenings, but ever since the weather witch dragged her into this investigation of the premeditated murder against Jean, she couldn't help but be attentive and have a heart towards the situation. What Jean was possibly going through Emma would never wish against her worse enemies.

"I'm just tired," Jean said softly. "Haven't been sleeping too well lately."

"Yeah, you look it," Emma muttered, seeing the glares that Ororo and Scott shot her. "What?" she demanded on their glares as Ororo shook her head. "Someone had to say it."

"You're right," Jean replied, putting the empty glass in the sink.

"Do you know what the dreams are about?" Scott asked, concerned.

Jean shrugged. "Kind of. It's weird because I know most of it has to do with the accident but then I get these visions that…don't make sense."

"Maybe this Phoenix thing is just playing with you?" Ororo suggested.

Again, the red head shook her head. "I don't think that's the case. I would know if it was Phoenix."

"Plus, it doesn't sound like her," Emma commented as she took a piece of bacon and bit into it. "If anything, from everything Jean's been telling us, it sounds like Phoenix just wants to help."

"Yeah, but it has to have another motive," Scott guessed.

"And it probably does," the blonde finished, as she glanced at Jean pitifully. "But at the moment, she's on our side."

"Well, I personally feel a little comforted by that," Ororo told them.

"I do as well," Jean joined in, nodding. "I just find it a little suspicious that all of this started right after the accident."

"Which brings me to mention something," Scott said, a little agitatedly, as he shifted his balance. "Logan and I went back to the hospital that you were brought it," he told them. "We checked the time that you were brought in. You left the mansion around six and the accident happened a little before seven but you weren't brought in before three in the morning."

"What?" Ororo gasped.

Jean, confused, studied Scott's face. "So, I was missing for over six hours before you found me?"

Scott gave a slight nod and looked at the three of them uneasily. "With what you and Logan told us about your dreams, you were probably abducted after the crash. After that…"

"We don't know," Jean finished, biting her lip.

"Maybe that's where the dreams are coming from," Emma guessed.

"Her dreams are trying to filling in the blanks?" Ororo asked.

Emma nodded. "It makes sense too," she told them. "As telepaths, our minds are the strongest part of us. Even during times of unconsciousness or traumatic stress or situations, we're always taking in information."

"So I can very well remember what happened to me?" Jean asked. "It's just…buried?"

"Suppressed," Emma corrected. "All you need are the right pieces to puzzle to solve it."

"Well, so far we're on the right track," Scott informed them. "We know there's a missing time between when the accident happened and you brought to the hospital. We know that someone took you. Now we just need to know the where."

"Do we have anything concrete on who we think took Jean?" Ororo asked the group.

"No," Jean answered before Emma or Scott. Glancing at them, she repeated, "No. Not yet."

Sighing, Scott said, "Well, I'm starving." Picking up the plate of pancakes and bacon, he asked, "Shall we?"

* * *

Martinique paced the office floor of Charles Xavier back and forward. "She keeps fighting me!" she hissed as Charles rubbed his temples. "How can she do that?"

"I warned you how powerful she was becoming," he answered calmly.

"No. You told me that in her condition it would be easy. Just like entering a regular human mind," she protested. "This is why I don't enter telepath's minds! Eventually she's going to know what I am doing and when she does…"

"She won't."

"If she does, Charles," she replied, "I won't hesitate to point the finger in the right direction of the man who nearly killed her." Charles expression hardened as she smirked in his face. "I wonder how she'll react when she realizes that the one man she thought she could trust, that she could call father, wanted her dead."

"I never wanted her to be killed," he told her harshly.

"No…you wanted her out of the way for a bit to experiment on her," Martinique filled in. She laughed when Charles's eyes widened. "Oh, yes. I know all about it. Nathaniel loves to run his mouth about his achievements. Apparently, awaking the Phoenix subconscious of Doctor Jean Grey was one of them." Glaring at the older man, she whispered, "You have no idea what you've done Professor Xavier. The darkness that you've unleashed onto this world."

"I am well aware," Charles said testily. "Now you just do you what you're being paid to do or I can promise that you'll be the first person to experience Jean's powers."

"What're you going to do?" she teased. "Tell on me?" Laughing, Martinique turned to walk out of the office, just as she opened the door she turned back to face him. "I'd be very careful if I were you, Charles. You have no idea how dangerous the people you were working with are."

"I can handle myself," he told her.

"Somehow, I doubt that," she replied before turning on her heel and walking out.

As she walked down the hall, and the door gently closed to Charles's office, Logan appeared from the corner, narrowing his eyes at the departing Martinique as his mind processed everything he heard.

* * *

Despite the beautiful snow that was falling, the sky was dark and gloomy, and it matched Jean's mood perfectly for the moment. She was grateful that she had the friends she did that tried to give Jean a small piece of her life back. Simple things like sitting down and having breakfast together with them was enough. She was still torn between where her feelings were so, at the moment, Jean thought it was best to not think about them. She pulled the GMC SUV into a lot of what appeared to be metal making warehouse. She wasn't quite positive on the location because she simply let her mind wonder as she snuck out of the mansion. It seemed strangely familiar to her.

As she stopped the SUV and turned off the engine, she stepped out, and looked around. Seeing a side door, she walked over to it, glancing around to make sure no on had followed her and she wasn't being watched. She opened the door, and clicked easily, granting her access into the building. It took a few minutes for her eyes to adjust to the overcoming darkness and as it did, she followed the walk way path, and began to look around. As she did, she heard the humming of electricity and couldn't help but gasp when the lights in the building flickered on. She obviously wasn't alone like she had hoped. She scanned the area the best she could with her powers but didn't detect any other presence.

As she walked, her eyes caught site of what appeared to be dried blood. She bent down and ran her finger across it. Glancing at it, she concluded that it was in fact blood, and a trail ran across the walk way. Standing back up, she looked around to see where the blood had started. Maybe a fight had happened here or maybe someone was dragged in here that had been injured. Maybe this was the place that she was taken too during her missing time. She descended down a flight of stairs to find a weird variety of strange medical equipment. It looked like an O.R. room but with a creepy feeling and atmosphere to it. There was also a good portion of blood found on the floor. The table that was set over a hovering light that kept flickering on and off had arm and leg restraints. There was something about this place that didn't seem quite right.

She was going to turn and head back to her SUV when something caught her eye. On the table where many O.R. instruments were was a bracelet. As she reached for it and held it in her hand to look at it closely she realized that it was hers. Logan had given it to her for her birthday last year. Her eyes widened when Jean realized that she had been here. Just as she turned, eager to leave the building, she felt a sickening blow to her head and fell to the ground, unconscious.


	18. Red Tint

**Tell Me Where It Hurts**

**Chapter 18: Red Tint**

Do the choices we make determine our fate, or are they predetermined? The choices that people make…do they push your destiny into unknown territory? Jean always believed that everyone was good at heart and by soul. Those that acted out just did so because they were confused and lost. Anyone could be helped if they would truly allow you.

"Yo, kitten." A snap was heard followed by a slap, shocking her to attention as she opened her eyes and focused in on things. As her vision came back to her, she saw someone kneeling front of her, looking at her intently. She tried to move, finding that her body was subdued. Looking down, she moved her arms the best she could against the duck tape that held her to a chair. She blinked a few times before frowning, looking at the man. She watched him nod his head, satisfied with something, before he leaned back and sat in the chair directly behind him and in front of her.

"Who are you?" she asked, finding her voice.

He grinned and raised his hand. "Don't jump ahead," he told her, leaning forward. "First, how are you feeling? I hope I didn't hit you too hard but you startled me. It's too often that we have visitors out here by themselves, you know?"

"Out here?"

"Not important," he waved off. "But…I know why you're here."

"Do you?" she challenged.

He nodded, not being too cocky, but knowing. "I was there. Your accident." Jean's eyes narrowed dangerously at him. "There's a lot you don't know, Jean," he told her, as if to warn her. Too little too late in her opinion.

"It happens with head injuries," Jean retorted, trying to loosen the tape.

"Stop doing that," the man told her, not angry and not amused. In fact, he didn't seem to show any emotion. "You'll break out of that soon enough."

Narrowing her eyes, she asked, "How do you know that?"

He seemed to take a minute to answer, like he was deciding if it was a good idea or not. "I'm a mutant, like you."

"Like me?" she repeated.

He grinned. "Well, not as legendary or powerful, of course." To this, Jean frowned, not understanding. He nodded as his grin fading. "I know…you don't understand. You haven't really heard about Phoenix and you don't know how dangerous you can be." He raised his hand. "As dangerous as you can be, I mean."

"I don't understand."

"Your accident wasn't just…fate, Jean. It was planned. It was the best why that Charles Xavier could work with his most hated enemies to find out more about you and to stop the world from being destroyed. To stop judgment day." He watched as Jean soaked up the words, and he could tell that he wasn't explaining it well enough. "The power, and potential you have, is worse than anything anyone has seen. No one quite understands it because the force that is inside of you is far beyond anyone's imagination. It can't be controlled and it can't be avoided. Charles knew of this when he took you in, but he and Magneto thought that they could contain Phoenix. However prophets, like me, have seen the destruction that you will bring upon the world."

Jean shook her head violently. "No…I wouldn't do that."

"You wouldn't, no," he agreed, looking at her in sorrow. "But Phoenix has been protecting you. You don't remember everything, do you?" he asked. He watched as Jean pondered the question, realizing it was true. "You recognize this place?" he asked next, watching her look around, but remain silent. "You were taken here after the accident. They tried to erase your memory and take away your powers."

"It didn't work," Jean whispered, remembering. "They were whispering…arguing…"

"They were afraid of the consequences of a failed attempt," he filled in for her. "We all were."

"But the memories…"

He nodded, on track with her train of thought. "They did erase them, yes. But Phoenix…she saved them somehow. That accident was what brought her out. If not…I'm sure you would have died. You lost too much blood."

"You're a future teller?" Jean asked, watching him nod. "And you've seen what I can do?" Again, he nodded. "Tell me." To this, he didn't react. "I need to know!" she pleaded, tears stinging her eyes. "She's powerful and evil. She needs to be stopped!"

The man shook his head. "It's too late," he told her. "Now…it's only a matter of time."

* * *

"I'm worried about her."

Ororo looked up at Emma and glanced at Scott who was leaning on the counter top. "I am too," she whispered, glancing down deep in thought. It didn't take long before she was pushed out of her thoughts as she heard someone walking into the room like they were on a mission. Looking up, he saw Logan looking around franticly. "Logan?" she questioned, standing up straighter, feeling that something was wrong.

"What is it?" Scott asked, feeling the same thing.

"Chuck is responsible," he growled, clutching his hands into fists.

"What?" Ororo questioned. Looking at the other two and their confused looks, she looked back at him. "What makes you say that?"

"Because I heard them!" he said, loudly.

"Alright, calm down," Scott said, looking at the man.

"I can't believe that," the weather witch replied, shaking her head.

"I'm telling you 'Ro…"

"He's a good man!"

"And good guys can't be evil?" Emma questioned, raising her eyebrow, and receiving a glare from her opposite.

"Not this man," the woman retorted.

"Why would he even do something like that?" Scott asked, looking at them.

"How 'bout we not talk 'bout this out in the open?" Logan questioned, turning around.

"Why not?" another questioned, watching the startled reactions of the foursome, as the newcomer stepped into the room.

* * *

He was right…only a matter of time. What was inside was darker than night; thicker than blood; and far more evil than the devil itself. Revenge was on its mind, thick with pain and fire, as a nasty smirk was plastered on the hosts face. The power within the veins was amazing. It gave an invincible feeling to itself. It knew everything and it took the moments advantage in a cloud of confusion to take control and lash out. And that's exactly what Phoenix intended to do inside its shell. Her eyes flashed golden crimson as she stood in front of the manor, feeling the confrontation come on, as fire surrounded her body. With a deep chuckle in the back of the host's throat, her hands curled into fists and she hurled fireballs towards the mansion, smirking wickedly as she entered the caved in entrance of the Xavier Manson.


End file.
